Kiryth's Adventure
by PieLover314
Summary: Kiryth awakens in the Jade Palace, not remembering how he got there. As his memories come back he realizes there is more happening than he could see coming. First Story, please R R
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

There was a scream and the sound of glass breaking, and I found myself sitting up in bed with a cold sweat. Looking around my dark room, it seemed to be night time and I couldn't see much in the room I was in. My head was in pain and as I brought my paw up to it and noticed I had bandages around my head.

'Where was I and why does my head hurt?' I thought to myself, not being able to recall what happened earlier that day. I sat there trying to think but the only thing that I could remember was a vague vision of two figures and that both of them were holding some type of weapons in their hands. it was all fuzzy, I must of hit my head pretty hard, I flayed back down looking up into the blackness of the ceiling and I heard the noise of a door opening up, I looked over to my left noticing a small figure standing in the doorway with the moonlight shining in causing me to shield my eyes for a second.

"I see you woke up and made yourself quite some noise while doing so" The figure said, as though it was lecturing me. The figure started walking towards me and I heard him clear his throat. "You must be thirsty," He said walking towards me, "There is a glass of water on the small table next to you." I looked next to me and reached towards the table, but there wasn't anything there. I didn't question it, I just looked back at him, and he was walking back towards the door. "Now, please get some sleep we will talk in the morning, we have much to discuss." I flayed back down, many questions wandering through my head who was that, where am I, and why am I here. I sat there for bit thinking to myself wondering what else I might have forgotten, clearing my mind to remember my life. I remember my name is Kiryth, my friends call me Ki, I was 15 years old, unless I was sleeping longer than I thought, and my parents... With that thought I realized that my parents must be worried about me, where was I, did they know I was here. I hope they are ok, is that why I was injured, was it bandits or were we attacked. I sat there with slight tears coming to my eyes worried as to what happened to my parents. I soon fell asleep after those thoughts drifting into a deep sleep.

_"Well, looks like we've go ourselves a hero" The one figure said, unsheathing his weapon, holding it at the ready. I was standing there trying to stop them, from what I didn't remember, but I knew I had to do what I was doing. "Come on kid I don't want to hurt you, just step aside" HE than ran towards me screaming and with the look of anger in his eyes. _

I sat up in bed looking around, once again in a cold sweat, I remembered a little more, but something was wrong. I looked around and it was early morning, the room was well lit but I knew something was wrong. There were tears coming to my eyes, everything I was seeing was in black and white. I wasn't seeing color; I looked at my hands and fur noticing that they looked blackish when my real fur was a golden brown color. I sprang out of bed and ran outside, looking up at the now white sun and the rays of light it was producing. It was freezing out, but I hadn't even noticed. I looked around wondering if this was true, I looked towards the sky it was a gray with white clouds. The trees were gray; the building I had run from was many shades of gray and black then came the tears. I fell to my knees wanting to know why this happened to me, my tears were still clear falling to the ground. They were making spots on the ground and I sat there pondering what was going to happen. Before I knew it I was running, I got up and ran and ran. I ended up running to a nearby tree bearing fruit and fell down next to it. I let more tears fall for a while and after the crying I rolled over to my back, put my hands behind my head and stared at the newly disappointing sky. The tree was holding some kind of fruit, I couldn't tell from here trying to see detail with my new vision. 'How was this tree bearing fruit during winter?' I asked myself.

"Why did this happen to me," I said aloud for no one but me to hear, and then there was a stiff breeze that made the tree shake and made some fruit fall. With my luck so far today there was one falling right towards my face and as I braced for impact but nothing. I looked up and saw the fruit, a peach, sitting there; midair and I stared at it in awe.

GONG! I jumped to the sound of a gong getting hit in the distance and the peach landed on my face, I got up wiping the juice from my face when I heard people talking towards the building I ran from. I started walking back towards it, realizing that the figure from last night still wanted to talk about what happened and what is going to happen. I was walking up to the door I initially ran out of and opened the door to find a small panda sitting by my bed.

'He must have figured I would return sooner or later' I thought to myself, but I saw he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, wondering what I could have done to make him upset. He only looked towards the wall at the opposite side of the room and I saw a broken glass. I realized that that must of been what I heard when I woke from my freight last night. "I-I'm not sure what to say" That was the only thing I could think of saying, looking back at him. He just shook his head and got up, grabbing his walking stick.

"Come, we have much to discuss" He said walking past me walking towards the door. We were walking down some hallways and I was trying to figure out what it was he was going to tell me, I had lots of thought running though my head. HE opened up a door to the outside and I followed him. We walked back towards the peach tree and he stood next to it. "You know, this tree always brings wisdom and understanding to those who need it, here have a peach." He said hitting the tree with his walking stick. I grabbed the peach as it fell, taking a bite and taking a seat. I looked out over the horizon and looking down towards the valley.

"Wait," I said, standing and looking out, "The valley of peace that is it right?" I said looking towards him. "You're Master Shifu of the-the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior" I said taking a breath and trying to calm myself down. "Why am I here?" I calmed down and asked Master Shifu.

"What is what we must discuss, but please tell me your name" Shifu asked.

"Oh how stupid of me, my name is Kiryth" I answered him, "But my friends called me Ki, for short" He looked at me and nodded.

"So, Ki, do you know why you are here?" He asked me, I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, I don't remember what happened yesterday." I told him and he looked away.

"Well, I'm not sure on all of the details, Tigress is the one that brought you back-" HE was saying when I cut him off.

"Master Tigress helped me?" I said out of shock and disbelief, looking at Master Shifu with surprise. He took hit stick and whacked me on the hand, "Ouch, what was that for?" I said.  
"Do not interrupt me; if not for that head injury I would hit you in your head." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh forgive me" I said looking down with disappointment.

"Now where was I," He said rubbing his chin, "Ah yes, She brought you back up here after you incident and we had our nurse take care of you. She could explain more of what happened, here let me go get her." And with that he walked away to find Tigress. I sat back down and realized I was going to meet my idol. Tigress was my favorite of the furious five, I would sometimes dream about meeting her, but now it's going to happen. I sat there daydreaming about meeting my idol when a thought popped into my head.

_"Kiryth, don't forget the salt and pepper. You don't want to miss out on my soup tonight; I know how much you love it." A female voice said as I ran out the door._

_"Okay Mom, bye, love you," I quickly said as I ran out the door, not giving her time to answer back._

"Okay Mom, bye, love you," I said to myself, not realizing that I had actually said it aloud loud.

"I'm not you mother" A female voice said. I shocked me; I jumped and spun around looking at Tigress as she fell backwards all of a sudden.

"Oh, umm, i-i-im so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I stuttered, finally saying it to her, offering her a hand back up. She just hit my hand out of the way and stood up, brushing herself off.

"You didn't scare me..." She said and she gave me a weird look, "Master why did you bring me here? I told you everything; I should be training not talking to this child." She said turning towards Master Shifu who was next to her.

"You found him; you can at least tell him what happened after the thieves attacked." Shifu explained to his pupil, giving her a lecture along with it. I phased out, realizing that this was my idol, my hero, MY Dragon Warrior.

"Okay fine, listen here..." She said looking at me as though asking a question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, m-my name is K-Kiryth, Master Tigress" I said as I gave a short bow before her. She just rolled her eyes and started her story.


	2. Yesterday's Today

**Chapter 2: Yesterday's Today**

"I was making my rounds around the city, making sure that everything was in order and there was no trouble. I was having kids walk up to me and talk to me, mostly asking me what it was like doing kung fu and how I got so 'awesome', during the entire time and its nice having the attention I deserve after that stupid panda took MY rightful title away from me. So I was helping out around the town keeping peace when I heard some yelling from the distance. My instincts took over and started for the noise only to run into some kids that were shouting and running. I ran up to them asking what had happened."

""What's wrong? Is there trouble?" I asked, but got no response. They sat there and only stared at me; they might have been in shock to actually see a member of the Furious Five, "HEY!" I shouted bringing them out of their trance, a goose spoke up saying that "T-There are some thieves attacking a store up ahead. There was a sound of glass crashing and I think they killed the store owner." He seemed to get upset and turned around. They started talking amongst themselves and then they started shouting again. "Guys, Where is Ki? Wasn't he behind us?" He said again. They were missing a friend, and with that I took off toward the area they described. If there were youngsters in trouble I was going push myself to get there faster. I jumped up and decided that taking roofs was going to be the fastest way; this whole incident had to happen during the rush hour so I had no choice. I saw the shop they were talking about and as I was getting closer I watched as a you went flying after getting hit and landed in the snow."

"I watched as you brought yourself up and you fell back down, from the pain, you got hit pretty hard. By now I was within sight range to tell what was really going on. There were two boars that must have broken into the shop, hurting the owner and using him to break the store front glass for a quick escape. I also noticed that one of them had a mace and the other was carrying a bag full of their loot. By now the one holding the loot had noticed that I was coming and took off running and the other boar had walked up next to you. He was about to finish him when the pig started squealing, you must have done something to make him squeal with pain. This gave you time to grab the mace and hit the boar over the head, knocking him unconscious, when I had finally gotten to you, you had fallen unconscious."

'I couldn't see where the other boar had gotten to but I had no time to think about that, you were in a critical condition and needed medical attention immediately, so I grabbed you and ran you towards the Jade Palace. It was the only place I knew that would have the right people to help bring you back to good health."

"I'm not sure where the boar with the loot went, but the one you managed to knockout, somehow, is being held at the local prison." And with that she finished her story.

"You should have been faster Tigress, this whole thing could have been avoided and he wouldn't have gotten hurt." Shifu said, looking at Tigress with disappointment.

"Yes master" Tigress said to Shifu, bowing to him. I sat there wondering how Shifu could tell her that, even after trying her best. The story did jog some of my memory, for the most part, and I couldn't let her take the blame for my mistake at trying to be a hero. I remembered that I tried to buy my friends time to help stop the bandits from getting away.

"Master Shifu," I said standing up and looking at him. "It is not Tigresses fault for me getting hurt."

"Oh," Shifu said questioning my statement, "Why is that young Ki?" I didn't know what to say, if I tell them the truth than I'll get a lecture about how I shouldn't try and be a hero and let the people trained to handle danger do their job. Then again I could try to prove to Tigress that I'm not just 'some kid'.

"Well, I'm not sure, yesterday is still fuzzy. All I know is that there is something I did that caused some me to put myself in danger, and I take full blame for my injuries." I lied with a bow, waiting for him to say something to me.

"Fine, Tigress back to you training. Your 'friend' here saved you from doing laps around the palace." Shifu said, with a strict tone to it. I quickly stole a glance at Tigress and she looked at me, she seemed to be mad at me still. I let out a sigh of relief, not thinking Shifu would listen to me, and sat back down next to the tree. "So, Ki, Tomorrow we will find you family and reunite you with them, but for today after their training we will eat dinner and get to bed."

"Bed? Master Shifu, I know her story was long but isn't it still daylight out?" I questioned looking up towards the sky. I realized that the only way I could really tell the time of day is where the sun is located. I looked over at Shifu who had a dumbfounded look on his face; I quickly looked around to see what he was looking at.

"What are you blind? Just look around, the sun is going to start setting soon and-" Shifu was stopped with the sound of my sobbing. "Oh um, did I say something?" He asked, I could tell he doesn't know what to do around people who are crying. I didn't answer, I didn't know what to think, I had forgotten about my partial blindness for the time being but with that comment. I had lost it; I was laying down letting some more tears before regaining my composure. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked a Shifu who was just standing there looking at me.

"I'm not sure why, it might have been that blow to my head but when I woke up today I..." I tried to say it, I took a deep breath and said, "I can't see color" As the words left my mouth I realized I would miss out on many things in my life. I looked over at Shifu to see what his reaction would be to this whole mess.

"Oh I am terribly sorry, please forgive me" Shifu apologized, as he turned around. "I'm sure after you heal your color should come back." He walked back towards the Jade Palace and having nowhere else to go I decided to follow him. He walked towards, what I could only guess was the training room where his students were training. He walked in and cleared his throat. I stood next to him in awe as I watched the masters stop their training and walk towards their master.

"Master" They all said bowing to him in unison. There they were the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I didn't realize that I was staring at Tigress until someone spoke up and I was brought back to reality.

"Hay, so Master, who's this?" The Dragon Warrior said as he pointed towards me. Master Shifu explained that I was going to be staying here for the day, until they can get a hold of my parents and have them come and pick me up. He didn't tell them why I was there or that I was having sight problems and would have to remember to thank him later. I was still a little touchy on the subject but I'm going to get use to it. As I was thinking that my stomach made a really loud rumble and I had realized that I had not eaten all day. I grabbed at my stomach and my face turned red as Monkey, Mantis, and the Dragon Warrior chuckled at the noise my stomach made.

"Looks like someone's hungry for dinner some with me and we can get you something to eat." He said walking towards the kitchen, everyone followed him and we sat down at the table. There was mild chit chat going on at the table, I just sat at the one end and stared at the floor. I still couldn't believe that I was about to eat dinner with the most renown kung fu warriors in all of china. "Hope you guys are hungry," Po said, handing out bowls of noodles to everyone.

"Oh um, thank you Dragon Warrior" I said and bowed in his direction. I didn't know what to do being served dinner by someone of his status.

"Oh please, just call me Po, everyone else does." Po said with a smile as he started to eat his noodles. I sat there staring at my bowl, it reminded me of something but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

_I was getting ready to go out and play with some friends when she called me to the kitchen. I walked in and she was standing at the counter chopping up ingredients for dinner._

_"There you are, now listen closely," She said as she walked towards me handing me some money, "I need you to go to the store and pick up some salt and pepper, we are out. Please don't be out long dinner is going to be ready soon." I nodded my head and then went back to finish getting ready. Put the money in my pocket and then took off out the door._

_"Kiryth, don't forget the salt and pepper. You don't want to miss out on my soup tonight; I know how much you love it." She said as I ran out the door._

_"Okay Mom, bye, love you," I quickly said as I ran out the door, not giving her time to answer back._

Umm Ki? Are the noodles ok?" Po said, I snapped out of my day dream and looked up at him and nodded. I slowly started to eat wondering how my mother was doing.

'I hope she isn't worrying to much, I'll be home tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.' I thought and with that I started to eat at a normal pace and smiled. After everyone was done eating they all got up and went their separate way, having a small amount of free time before going to bed. Tigress got up and headed back towards the training room; I got up and followed her. 'I hope she doesn't mind if I watch her train' I thought as she opened the door and closed it behind her. There I stood, one door between me and Tigress, I didn't know what she would do or if she was still mad at me. I reached out to open the sliding door when I heard a voice talk to me.

"Hey Ki, what are you up to" Po asked. I turned to see him walking towards me with a goofy smile on his face. He walked up to me and waited for me to answer.

"Oh um, I was... it just that..." I tried to say it as I looked back at the door.

"Oh I see, you want to meet Tigress, don't worry ill help you out." He said, and with that he opened the door and pushes me in with him. We walked up towards her; she was practicing some moves on one of the dummies there. I just watched as she gracefully attacked the dummy, as though she was doing a dance, each move flowed into the next.

"Hey Tigress, someone wants to meet you" Po said pushing me forward. I just stood there not knowing what she would do or what to do. She stopped her practice and walked over to Po.

"How many times do I have to tell you" She said, almost threatening. She grabbed Po's shoulder. "No one... interrupts... my training," I could tell she was going to possibly hurt Po. Po just laughed and gave her a hug.

"You're so cute when you get mad like that." Po said. I couldn't believe that he said that, to Tigress no less. She just rolled her eyes and walked over towards me.

"Hello Ki, we couldn't meet in normal terms earlier so let me just say hello, I am Master Tigress of the Furious Five and Master of the Tiger Style." She said and bowed. I bowed back in response, she was being a little friendlier, maybe she wasn't mad about earlier anymore. But of course me being stupid I had to find out.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier I was just-" I started saying but she broke me off.

"No, don't say anything. It's my fault that I couldn't help you earlier. I tried my best and failed, but you didn't have to lie to Master Shifu, I don't mind doing laps." She said to me. I could tell she was a little mad still but she shouldn't beat herself up over this, it is my fault after all. I could have run, but I didn't. There was something that told me not to be afraid of them. "So is something on your mind? Because I need to get back to my training." She asked, I just looked up at her.

"Oh um well... you see... I've always wanted to learn some moves from Tiger style." I finally said. I looked at the ground waiting for her to put me down and get back to her training. I didn't hear anything so I looked up and saw her standing there.

"Oh umm well, I guess I could show you some basics." She finally answered and then guided me over to the training dummies. She showed me some poses and some strikes. She taught me that balance is key. We were there doing some basics, Po even joined in, and everything was going good until she decided to go back to training. "Ok well that is enough but, I've only got a little bit of time before bed and I want to finish my bed" Then she turned around and went back to her training.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room and get ready for bed." Po said as he stretched and walked towards the doors. He turned back to me, "You going to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to watch Master Tigress practice a bit." I said, full of energy after spending some time with her. He just shrugged and walked out; I looked back at her and started to practice a little more myself. She was dodging these weird spinning logs that had spikes on them, it looked pretty hard to do. I was hitting the dummy for a while and I sat down to catch my breath. I faced her and noticed she was still on those spinning dummies. One of them got really close to hitting her but she deflected it and it shattered sending peices of log everywhere.

"KI LOOK OUT!" She shouted as I noticed a big chunk was flying right for me and for some reason I stood up and put my hands out. I watched as the log just stopped dead in its track and was floating there. I just stared at what I had done, what I was doing. I moved my hands and the log followed the movement, I looked up at Tigress who was cautiously walking towards me.

"Ki, what are you doing and how are you doing it?" She asked as she neared me. I didn't know what to say, I was just standing there and we stared at the log. "Can you move it?" She asked, I didn't even know what I was doing or how but I was about to try when something broke my concentration.

"Tigress, Ki it is time for bed" Master Shifu instructed us. He spooked me, he somehow got right up behind us and when that happened I panicked and the log went flying towards the other side of the room. Me and tigress jumped and turned around. She bowed and said goodnight to him as she left the room. I looked at Shifu and he asked "What happened to that log?" He looked over at it and I really didn't know how to respond.

"Oh umm well, I'm not really sure what to say. I just got spooked by you and uh threw it?" I said almost as a question. He just shook his head and walked away.

"We will talk about that in the morning, but you need to control it or you will break more than just a glass and a log." And with that he was gone. I'm not sure what he meant by it.

'What does he mean by control it?" I thought, he might know more about this than he is letting me know. I went back to the bed I slept in last night and laid down. Hoping tomorrow I can go home and just forget about everything that has happened to me today. I drifted off into sleep pondering what tomarrow had in store and what was going to happen.


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Here is chapter three, hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please R+R, I would love to have some reviews.**

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

_I heard a door close and I jumped up. I was in my bed at home, I looked around in confusion. 'Wasn't I just in the Jade Palace with Shifu and the Furious Five?' I asked myself as I got up and went to investigate the noise of the door._

_"Oh Kiryth is that you? Did you forget something I thought you just left to go to the store?" I heard my mother ask as I walked into the kitchen. Our house wasn't that big. We had two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. The only way leading out of the house was through the kitchen. The bedrooms just branched off of the living room and the kitchen connected to it as well. I walked into the kitchen from the living room and started to talk to my mom._

_"Mom I'm right here, I just woke up. I didn't go to the store." I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. I was about to witness something that only nightmares could bring to someone. She didn't even notice that I had talked to her; she only turned toward the door and screamed. I looked over and saw those two boars that had attacked the store owner and me that day. I jumped up and took the defensive stance that Tigress had shown me. They started walking towards my mom and the one boar drew his morning star._

_"Where is the boy?" The second boar asked, as he stopped to let his partner near my mother. I couldn't just sit there so I charged the boar approaching my mother. I went to kick him but I just went right through him, I tried again but only got the same results. "Ok if you won't talk now maybe you will with our friend." He gave my mother a devilish grin before he hit her on her head. She fell down unconscious and they tied her up. I watched as they put her in a bag and the one boar lifted it over his shoulder._

_"She said he went to the store, so let's pay them a visit." The boar holding my mother said to his friend. They laughed and walked out the door, making sure that no one heard their little commotion. I just sat there watching these events unfold and only one word could be formed on my lips._

_"MOTHER!" I shouted as I leapt out of bed and sending the little table next to my bed soaring across the room. 'I have got to stop doing that or Shifu will have my head.' There was a commotion as I heard running and then my door open with the Furious Five jumping in and taking their poses, getting ready for combat. They looked around and only saw me there with the look of confusion on my face._

"We thought we heard someone scream" Tigress said, looking at me. They all backed down from their pose and glared at me.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream," I said. 'I only hope it was a dream' I whispered to myself, bringing my attention to the ceiling. I heard them mumble to themselves as they started to leave and I knew that I was going to hear about it later that day. I couldn't tell what time it was, I looked toward the door to see if I could tell and I saw Tigress there, looking towards the sky. The medical room was right next to the dojo and it makes sense when you think about it. "Something on your mind?" I asked her, she turned to me and a confused look on her mind.

"Did you do that to the table?" She asked pointing toward the table that was lying on the other side of the room. I looked over at it and shrugged, getting up to bring it back next to the bed. "Looks like that blow on the head did more than just lose your memory." She said with a chuckle. I laughed too, but she did have a point. Something else did happen.

"You don't even know the half of it" I said, putting the table back next to the bed, I walked up to her and stood in the doorway. She looked over at me

"I've never seen eyes that color before, it's kind of cool." She said walking over to me. I looked at her.

"What, have you never seen brown eyes before? They are very common in my opinion." Questioning as to how she thought they were cool. I saw that she was a little confused as to how I answered her question.

"Um, your eyes are white. Who told you they were brown, because they were wrong." She said grabbing my chin and taking a better look at my eyes. I didn't know what to say, the only thing that popped into my minds was that with my color blindness it somehow changed my eye color.

"Oh, well um Tigress, can I tell you something?" I asked, not even sure why I asked her. Of course she wouldn't want to, why would she want to listen to the problems of some teenager.

"Make it quick, I want to get some early morning practice in before the gong sounds." She said. I was a little shocked but was also relieved. I told her about my color blindness, that I wasn't able to tell certain things apart now. She listened and just stood there. Then I told her about my dream I had just had. I looked at her and I could tell something I had just said upset her because she had just walked away, towards the training room. I looked up at the ceiling; my eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little to make out the patterns on it. She had just left with no words and no noise, maybe I said something. Somehow I felt a little better; maybe something good could come from all of this. I tried telling myself that for a couple of minutes until I remembered my dream. I pondered on its meaning for a couple of minutes before drifting back off to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the gong going off. It didn't spook me that time but I did wake up from it. I got up and looked over to see if that table was still there and not across the room in thousands of pieces. It was fine and with that thought at rest I walked out of the infirmary and towards the kitchen. I opened the door and was met with some glares with some people who were mad at me for waking them in the early morning.

"Sorry about this morning guys" I told them, walking up and taking a seat. They didn't say anything to me. I knew I made them mad at me, I wanted out of there. I went to get up and just leave when I heard someone talk.

"What are you talking about Ki?" Po asked, turning around with some bowls of food for breakfast. Handing them out to everyone and they started eating.

"We all heard a scream last night and when we investigated, we found out he just had a bad dream." Monkey said, taking a bite of his noodles.

"I'm actually not surprised that you didn't hear it, the only things that wake you in the morning are the words Panda and Breakfast." Mantis said, getting a laugh out of everyone in the room, including Po. After he stopped laughing Po looked over at me, I knew what he was going to ask and I braced myself to find a quick answer.

"What was your dream about?" Po asked, he seemed to care about what was making me so worried. I noticed that everyone stopped eating and looked at me waiting for my answer and they deserve one for what happened. I cleared my throat and got ready to tell them.

"Kiryth, I would like to talk to you. In my chambers." Shifu said as I saw him in the doorway to the dinner room. I couldn't measure how happy I was for him to come and get me right than. I got up and walked out the door.

"Thank you for getting me out of their." I told Shifu, trying to make conversation as we walked down the hallways. He just kept walking but he said something to me.

"They aren't the only ones that are mad at you for waking them" He said, I froze with fear. If I had woken Shifu up too I bet he was going to yell at me. I would rather run back to the kitchen and take the punishment from the Five than take if from Shifu.

"Oh well um, I'm sorry, it's just that I had this really horrid dream about my, my, uh" I started saying, "Oh I'm sorry you wouldn't want to listen to me babble on." I scratched the back of my head, hoping he would just forget about this. We got to his room and he opened his door. We walked in and sat down; his room didn't have much in it. He took a seat on a mat and offered me the other mat on the floor. I took a seat and looked over at him and it looked like he was meditating. I sat there not knowing what to do, so I just stared at him for what seemed like hours. Than he opened his eyes and looked over at me, he cleared his throat and I stopped my staring. He went back to meditating and I just looked around, there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Dreams can tell more than most people see in them." Shifu said in his meditative stance. I looked over at him with a puzzling look on my face, did he know about my dream. "Master Oogway told me that when I was young and in training." His words echoed into my mind. I jumped up and walked toward the door. Shifu opened his eyes and asked, "Where are you going Kiryth?"

"I need to go and do something." I said looking at him.

"Oh and what is it you must do?" He asked as I sat back down.

"My dream last night, well more of a nightmare, my mother was attacked. The bandits that attacked the store went and saw her. I think they kidnapped her, but that is just a dream, right?" I asked him, tears forming in my eyes. He simply nodded.

"It's funny how dreams can seem so real and life-like, even though it's a dream." I started to say to Shifu, "But sometimes they seem too real and you realize that you're not dreaming anymore, your just reliving events that you have seen. Sometimes this can be good and you have a happy dream about an event you long to relive because of the joy you felt. Then there are those dreams, well more like nightmares, which you just can never get away from; haunting you and tormenting you. There are some times where you don't live or see an event but you somehow know that it is real. There was nothing I could do except dream about that horror, why did I dream it and is it real." After finishing my little rant I looked over at Shifu, who seemed to be trying to take it all in. He cleared his throat and got ready to talk.

"Kiryth, I have something I must tell you. Yesterday I sent Tigress down to the village to locate your parents and when she showed up at your house..." He started to say.

"Nothing was there; the house was burned to the ground." Tigress said, I turned around and saw her at the doorway. She walked in and closed the door. She sat down next to Shifu and cleared her throat. "The whole place was burned down, I tried looking through the rubble to see if I could find anyone or anything that would tell me what happened but I didn't find anything. The only thing I could find was this." She said holding up a necklace. I grabbed it from her hand and examined it. I was a simple golden necklace, and in the center had the name Kiryth on it.

"This was my mother's necklace; I got it for her birthday last week." I sat back down, never letting my sight leave the necklace. "I got it with my name etched on it because I almost died when Po was fighting Tai Lung. While everyone was getting evacuated I had gotten separated from my mother and got lost. Than that huge explosion happened and I was found unconscious and surrounded by debris. My mother was so worried about me. So I got it etched with my name so my mother would always have me by her, even if I wasn't physically there." I started to cry. Shifu got up and walked past me, he patted me on the shoulder and left. Tigress had gotten up moments later and went for the door, she opened it. "Did you find her?" I asked Tigress, wiping the tears away. She turned around and looked at me. She didn't answer; I got up and walked up to her. "Did you find her!" I nearly shouted at her, demanding an answer. The door behind her slamed shut. She looked into my eyes.

"No, I did not find her. She must of gotten out of their before it got out of hand." She said and patted me on the shoulder.

"I don't think she left on her own free will though. I think those bandits kidnapped her." I said looking away from her, trying to hide my tears. It wasn't working and they started to fall to the ground. Tigress walked over in front of me and picked me up, giving me a hug. I let the tears fall and I cried more for a couple of minute. I needed to find out what happened to her and i wanted to find out soon. She set me back down and lifted my chin up.

"Don't worry, 'I' will find your mother and reunite you two. It is the least I could do to help you. In the mean time just keep your head up and don't worry about a thing." And with that she left the room. I walked over to Shifu's mat and fell asleep in a puddle of tears and fear. I didn't know what to expect or what to even think about, so I fell asleep. I was awoken by the sound of Shifu entering his room and waking me up.

"Kiryth! Wake up and go eat some supper, we have more to talk about after that." He yelled at me, causing me to jump and fall off the bed. I got up and wiped my dried tears off my face before I turned toward him.

"Oh um, sorry Shifu for falling asleep in your bed" I said to him, the next thing I know he hits me on the head with his staff and clears his throat. "I mean, Master Shifu, I am sorry." I bowed and he left his room, I followed him toward the kitchen. We entered when Po was still making dinner and the others were still training. I sat down at the table and was thinking about what happened earlier today.

"Are you almost ready Po?" Shifu asked Po.

"Almost, you should go and get them for dinner, it will be ready by than. I just need to add some herbs, hey Ki, could you go to the cupboard and her me my little green canister that holds my herbs." Po asked me. I looked over at Shifu but he had already left to get the others. I wasn't sure what to do, I got up and walked over towards the cupboard and opened it, and there were many canisters. They were all gray looking and I wasn't quite sure what one was the one he had wanted. "Ki, are you having trouble?" he asked me, he was stirring his noodles.

"Just one second, I think I found it." I lied; I was like a lost animal looking for its mother, not knowing what to do or to ask for help. I heard a door open and the five walked in talking about random things.

"Hey Po how's dinner coming, I'm starving." Mantis said, taking his seat. Everyone followed suit and sat down.

"Almost done, Ki is just getting my herbs and it will be finished." He answered them, they looked over at me. I looked back at the cupboard, 'Well this is not going to end well, what can I do?' I asked myself. They went back to their talking, averting their eyes away from me, I heard someone get up and walk over towards me. I knew it was Tigress, I could tell from her footsteps, she reached over me and handed me the canister I was looking for.

"Thanks" I said to her as I walked over towards Po and gave him his herbs. He thanked me and I sat down at the table. After a couple minutes he handed out the noodles and everyone started to eat. I guess I was hungrier than I thought because I finished my dinner before anyone else did. So I got up and asked Po if I could have some more.

"Sure go ahead, there just over there in the pot." He said, pointing toward the stove with a pot over it. I walked over there and got some more dinner. I had a bite before sitting down and thought it could use some seasoning.

"Hey Po, where is the salt and pepper?" I said. Than something popped into my mind, thoughts about the day I couldn't remember. I just stood there looking into the distance, zoning everything else out. I had remembered everything from that day the morning, my mother, the store, my friends, the bandits, the pain. I set my bowl down on the counter and just proceeded to walk out the door, not even knowing where I was going or what i was doing. I think the others were talking to me but I wasn't there, I just needed to get away and think about that day. The next thing i knew i was at the peach tree and was sitting down. Moments later Tigress walked up next to me and sat.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me, she had a worried look on her face. I didn't know where to begin, so I began with that day.

"I remembered what happened that day; it all began when I woke up..." I started.

Tigress's Point Of View

We had just gotten done with training and were entering the kitchen. I noticed that Po was still cooking and Ki was at the cupboard. We sat down and Mantis asked Po a question.

"Hey Po how's dinner coming, I'm starving." Mantis said, taking his seat. Everyone followed suit and sat down.

"Almost done, Ki is just getting my herbs and it will be finished." He answered Mantis and we looked over at him. I knew Po kept his herbs in a green canister and that Ki was going to need help. The others started to talk again so I got up and walked over to Ki. I reached over him and grabbed the canister, handing it to him.

"Thanks" He said, walking over to Po and handing it to him. I walked back to my seat and waited for Po to hand out the bowls for dinner. He handed them out and we all started to eat. Ki had gotten up to get more noodles and walked over to the pot.

"Hey Po, where is the salt and pepper?" Ki asked.

"It is over in the cupboard where the herbs where." Po answered. I thought he might need more help so I got up and grabbed it, to use some myself and for him.

"Here Kiryth, I wanted some too so I got it for you." I looked over and saw Ki staring into the distance. Everyone looked over at him and he just stood there. "Kiryth, are you okay?" I asked him, I started to walk over to him. He just put his bowl up and looked at me. His eyes were pure white and I could feel a force of unknown energy in the room.

"Hey does anyone else feel that?" Monkey asked, trying to shake the feeling away. Kiryth turned and started walking towards the door. The door flew opened and a huge gust of wind engulfed the room. Things were being knocked over and as soon as Ki left the door flew closed and it all stopped.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Crane said, picking up some stuff that flew across the room.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go and talk to him. Pick this stuff up." I told them as I left the room in search for Ki. I found him a couple minutes later sitting down at the peach tree; he was staring out into the valley. I walked up next to him and sat down. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, he looked over at me. His eyes had returned to normal and he had a saddened look on his eyes.

"I remembered what happened that day, it all began when I woke up..." he started. I sat there to listen to his tale.

**Okay that is chapter three, I should be getting chapter 4 up before Tuesday, gonna try and get a chapter up every 3 days. Until than, goodbye. R+R**


	4. The Tale Of Kiryth's Past

**So here is chapter 4, now onward to reading!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC Kiryth**

**Chapter 4: The Tale of Kiryth's Past**

_It was a winter's day; snow was raining down and the wind was picking up. I was getting ready to go out and play with some friends when my mother called me to the kitchen. I walked in and she was standing at the counter chopping up ingredients for dinner. She stopped cooking for a moment and walked towards the cupboard, she was looking for something._

_ "There you are, now listen closely," She said as she walked towards me handing me some money, _

_ "I need you to go to the store and pick up some salt and pepper, we are out. Please don't be out long dinner is going to be ready soon." I nodded my head and then went back to finish getting ready. Put the money in my pocket and then took off out the door._

_ "Kiryth, don't forget the salt and pepper. You don't want to miss out on my soup tonight; I know how much you love it." She said as I ran out the door._

_ "Okay Mom, bye, love you," I quickly said as I ran out the door, not giving her time to answer back. I went to the store and bought the ingredients. On my way home I was hit with a snowball, I turned around to see that my friends were having a snowball fight. They called me over to help and I decided it would be ok to take a small detour on my way home. My friends and I were playing, throwing snowballs, making forts. All of that excitement turned into fear within seconds of hearing screams. Turning toward the store that he was just in, they watched as the lifeless body of a once proud store owner was thrown out a window, covered in bruises and cuts. Then out from the darkness of the store the two bandits stepped out, carrying a bag with their loot, they stopped their talking and looked towards my friends and I, we were frozen in fear staring at them. They were both boars, one of them was holding their bag full of goodies and the other one was holding onto a mace. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I shook this overwhelming fear off and turned to my friends. _

_"Guys we need to alert someone go and get help!" I said shouting. My friends broke out of their trance and started running for town, not noticing that I stood there taking a stand against the bandits. 'I can't let them get away with this' I thought, I didn't know what I could do but I could just try to distract them, buy some time for my friends to get the authorities. _

_"Well, looks like we've go ourselves a little hero" The Boar with the mace said turning to me, "Now just turn and run like you little friends there, I wouldn't want to kill a child." His facial expression turned into an evil smirk. I didn't run, I'm not sure why, something told me not to. I just stood there, taking a very crude stance I saw Master Tigress take one time. _

_"Come on kid, just beat it" The other Boar said, hoisting the bag of loot over his shoulder. I didn't move, I think it was mostly fear that was taking over. I couldn't believe that I was just sitting here, staring at two bandits. The one with the mace sighed then drew his mace. He started walking toward me, trying to just scare me off, but I wouldn't be intimidated. These guys killed a store owner; they need to pay for their crimes. "Just let him have it, he isn't going to leave" The loot holding Boar said, watching his friend approach me. The boar than ran at me, not giving me much time to react but I was able to dodge the first couple hit with the mace. He wasn't very good and was clumsy, mostly due to his weight. _

_"Hahaha, come on Larry, just hit the kid already, he's making you look stupid." His friend said laughing. I got a little chuckle out of this, but I could tell his comment made his friend angry, his attacks were faster and stronger. Then I made my mistake, I tried to hit him after a dodge, I went for an uppercut and when I hit him he just laughed at me. Then I was blindsided with his mace, it connected with the left side of my head, I flew from him and landed in the cold and wet snow. _

_I tried to stand up, bringing myself to my knees. My vision was blurry, all I could hear was a ringing, and I could taste and see blood. I brought my hand to the side of my head and I almost passed out from the pain. I tried standing and fell back down. I heard walking coming towards me, I got back on my knees and saw Larry walking towards me. I stood up, fighting the pain, and I couldn't keep still. The ringing was still there and I was seeing double. I heard them say something about "keeping me quiet" and I knew something bad was going to happen. I wasn't in any condition to run I had to do something. _

_'Think there, ouch, must be something' I thought, holding the side of my head in pain. He drew his mace back ready to finish the job and I took my chance. I reached my hand into my pocket and then threw the contents into his face. _

_"What the... Achoo!" Larry said, "Ahhh! What did you do?" He said dropping his mace and reaching for his face and eyes. He was sneezing and screaming, dropping to his knees. Someone would do that when he had pepper thrown into his face, the salt didn't help with that either. Then I did the only thing that could some to my mind, I went for his mace or the general area of it, I grabbed it and with all of my force and with the best of my abilities I swung it and connected with his head. It knocked him unconscious and he fell down onto his face. My strength was depleted and with that hit the mace flew from my hands landing next to its previous owner. I wasn't going to stay conscious long, I knew that I was losing a lot of blood and that ringing and blurred vision wasn't going away, but when I looked to see where his friend was I didn't see him nearby. I think I saw him farther away, running away, away from me?  
_

_ 'Why is he running away from me? Did I scare him off? Did I...' And with that thought I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the Jade Palace._

I finished my tale and sat there. I could tell Tigress was looking at me, I looked over at her and she looked away. "What is it? I asked her, she didn't respond. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this to happen." I stood up and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. I looked over the valley, watching the town start to settle down for the night. "I hate the winter, I hate those bandits, I hate this, this weird power I have." I was getting angry and the wind started to pick up.

"Kiryth, you need to calm down." Tigress said to me, I could tell she was getting worried.

"Why? I want to know why those bandits took my mother. I want to know why they ruined my life." Something was happening, the wind was howling and I felt a power that I never knew I had before. "I want revenge, that is what I want." I heard myself say. I started to lose control of what I was doing. The next thing I knew Tigress had jumped on me and I lost my concentration, and the wind started to die back down.

"KI!" She shouted slapping my face, trying to being me back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I kinda lost my temper there." I said, Tigress got off of me and helped me up. I apologized to her for kind of losing my mind and started to walk back to the palace.

"Kiryth, please don't scare me like that again. I really thought you were about to go crazy. You need to talk to Master Shifu about that." She told me and I knew she was right.

"Okay I will go and speak to him right now, he wanted to see me after dinner anyway. Do you want to come with me?" I turned around to see her response.

"I want to go and get some more training in before the sun sets. Maybe later this week we can go and talk to that bandit that is being held in prison." She answered me and she headed off for the training room. That wasn't a bad idea, but maybe after I learn to control my temper more. I got to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" He said and I slid the door open. I saw him meditating and I closed the door and took a seat across from him. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before he finished. "Why hello Kiryth, I heard you made quite the scene at dinner today. Would you mind explaining yourself." He asked me. I took a deep breath and explained to him how I remembered everything, what had happened and even the events that took place after I told Tigress the story. He sat there listening to my tale and took more interest in it than what I had intended. After I was finished he stood up and walked toward his door. "Come with me, I have something to show you." He left his room and I followed him to the Hall of Heroes. It was bigger than I could of imagined it to be, there were so many ancient artifacts. He walked over to the sword of heroes and looked at it. "Now young Kiryth, I will do something for you if you will do something for me. Does that sound fair?" He asked me. I looked at him, not understanding what he meant but I agreed.

"What do I have to do?" I asked him. He turned around and looked at me, it was like he was looking into my soul. He seems to always be angry or at least gives the appearance that he is.

"I want you to learn to control this power you posses, it seems that you could lose control of it and it could consume you. It will take hard work and concentration but it will help." I nodded with agreement.

"Okay that sounds easy but, what are you going to do for me?" I asked him.

"I will find out who took you mother and where she is." He said, his words sounded heavenly to me, knowing that I would have better odds of finding her if I had help of someone like Shifu.

"Really?" I asked, "Why would you do that for me?" He only laughed a little and turned around, his attention going back to the sword.

"Because I want to help you, is that so hard to believe?" He said. He turned around and had a smile on his face, something I have never seen him do before. "Now go to bed, tomorrow you start your training." His smile turned into more of an evil grin.

"Yes Master." I said bowing to him. I turned around and walked back to my room. 'What did I get myself into?' I thought to myself getting into bed. They gave me the room next to Po's, so when it is time to get up I will be right there.

I awoke to the sound of a gong getting rung and after that I heard the masters greeting Master Shifu. I sprang out of bed and followed suit, I opened my door and greeted him. He walked over to Po's room and yelled at him. I laughed at the scene that was being shown in front of me and Shifu hit me with his staff. I rubbed my head and realized my mistake, making a mental note not to do that again. He walked back to his spot and Po took his in front of his door.

"Go and start your training for the day students, Kiryth please follow me." He instructed his students.

"Yes Master" We all said and they went off to the training room. I walked up to Shifu and he turned around, walking towards the Hall of Heroes.

"Today you will be learning how to meditate, it will be helpful for when it is time for you to concentrate." He said sitting down in front of the pool, getting into his meditative stance. "You need to concentrate and find your center, something that will keep you focused on your goal." He said, shutting his eyes and relaxing. I followed suit and sat down. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would help me concentrate. I thought about Tigress doing her Kung Fu, but I couldn't keep focused and soon found myself looking around the hall. I than tried my mother and my wanting of bringing her back home safely, not to let anything happen to her. 'How could I let that happen to her, why couldn't I protect her.' I started thinking. It was making me angry and I knew that was not a good sign, so I opened my eyes to help calm down, I stole a glance at Shifu and he was meditating just fine.

"Having trouble finding your center?" Shifu said not breaking his meditation, "Think about things that calm you and concentrate on it." I listened to what he said and went back to concentrating on my center. There were many things going through my mind but none were sticking out, although all of the things I was thinking about had one thing in common. They were all in color, color gives things life. Something that has color is seen as being full of life and emotion. I started to concentrate on color and soon found myself in a peaceful state of meditation, letting thoughts pass through my mind. Maybe there was some way for me to find out information on my mother, something that could lead me in the right direction that I would need to go in order to find her. We sat there for what seemed like hours until someone opened the doors and it stirred me from my meditation. I think I have seen him before, he is the messenger bird that bring news to Shifu.

"Master Shifu" The bird said, "I have brought you some err, troubling news." He walked over to us.

"Ki you can go and have lunch with the others I will be with you shortly." Shifu instructed me. I nodded and got up and left to go and have lunch. When I got to the kitchen the others were sitting around and talking while Po was handing out lunch. They seemed to stare at me as I took my seat.

"Not to sound rude or anything but, when are you going to be going home?" Monkey asked me. Home wasn't an easy topic for me to talk about. Home use to be a place where me and my mother would enjoy each others company and a place that I could go to anytime. I knew they all wanted an answer; everyone except Tigress, she knew my situation for staying there.

"Well you deserve an explanation I suppose," I started to tell them, but someone cut me off.

"He is Shifu's newest student." Tigress said making everyone whisper to themselves wondering it it was true or not.

"That's right," I said agreeing with Tigress. "I am his new student and will be staying here for a while." We were lying, there was a far bigger reason. Their attention was averted from us when Shifu entered the kitchen. We all stood up and greeted our master, than sat back down at the table.

He walked over to me and whispered to me, "We need to talk after lunch. I might know where your mother is." Than he grabbed his lunch and left. I couldn't believe it, that meant that my mother was still alive somewhere and if Shifu knew where she was; than I could go and find her. For the first time in a while I found myself smiling and feeling happy. After dinner I literally ran back down to Shifu's room and opened the door to find that he was not there. Instead I found a note he had left on his nightstand. I didn't like notes, it was like someone wanting to tell you bad news but cannot bring themselves to do it to your face. It was how my father left me and my mother. The note read 'Kiryth please meet us in the training room. - Shifu'

'I wonder who he means by us and why in the training room.' I thought to myself as I hurried down to the training room. When I got there I noticed that no one was in there. "Hello?" I asked the empty room, only to be answered with silence. I did not see any of the other masters training and after I searched the room my eyes landed on one of the practice dummies that the masters must use to practice. So I walked over to it and gave it a good punch, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because I soon found out that it rocks and ended up hitting me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Hahaha" I heard, I jumped back up and looked around the room, nothing. My attention was brought back to the dummy and I thought that it had laughed at me.

"You think that is funny?" I said to the dummy, I walked back up to it and gave it another punch, but this time I concentrated and held it down with my powers. "What now, huh? Think your so tough. Why am I talking to you." I said, realizing that I just showed a simple practice dummy who's boss.

"Ahem" I turned around to see Shifu and the other masters staring at me.

"Oh um," I said breaking my concentration and sent the dummy flying forward. I stepped out of the way that time. "I didn't see you there and Hello Master Shifu" I said bowing to him. When I looked back up I noticed that they all were smiling at me. "Is something the matter?" I asked them.

"Kiryth, are you ready to begin your training?" Shifu said to me and I nodded my head. "Good, today we will be practicing your reflex's and our accuracy."

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked.

"Today we are going to play a little game we like to call dodge ball. It a very simple game, have you heard of it?" He asked me.

"Yeah of course, who hasn't." I said.

"Good, now let us split into teams." He started, "Everyone who was woken up by Ki will be on this side and everyone who had a good night sleep that night will be on his side." As he said that I knew that they were about to get their revenge. No one moved for they were already on the side they were going to stay on.

"Oh no..." I said to myself.

"Oh yes," Shifu said, the grin on everyone's face started to widen as they all revealed a ball from behind them. "Now your objective is simple. Hit one of us, any of us and you win." It sounds simple but when it is six versus one, it becomes a little harder. "Our goal is to make you realize that we all train very hard and when we don't get our sleep, we become very aggressive." He said. "If you fall unconscious than we win, do you understand?" I nodded.

"Wait, shouldn't Po be on my side? He said that I didn't wake him." I said but Shifu kept smiling.

"Oh he should be but I told him that we needed some supplies from the village so he isn't here right now."

I swallowed hard knowing my fate was sealed. With that they started to throw their gray spheres of death at me. At first it seemed simple, dodge the balls and after they run out it will become simple. After getting hit plenty of times and dodges some I realized that the balls were just bouncing back to them either off me or the wall that stood behind me, so waiting for them to run out of ammo was pointless. I needed to do something and something fast. I concentrated but the best I could do was stop a couple of the balls in their tracks, making them fall to the ground instantly. That was no help to me, but when I finally got a hold of one of them and went to throw it another one hit it out of my hand.

"Aw come one!" I shouted, knowing that they were having fun at getting revenge on me for waking them. I realized that I was going to have to act fast and also have a lot of luck. I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me out but the only things I saw were Shifu, the furious five, the practice dummy and Po. 'Wait Po?' I thought to myself.

"Po what are you doing over there? Aren't you suppose to be on my side?" I shouted at him.

"I'm not sure I just got back and saw how much fun they were having." He said throwing a ball into my face, sending me to the ground. I was seeing spots and I stood back up. They stopped throwing them for a second thinking that I was out but continued when I stood back up. 'Okay gotta be serious about this. I know I can do this' I kept telling myself. I caught a ball and with all of my strength I threw it back at its owner, Tigress. But with my luck she only caught it and I think I heard her laugh a little. 'Only a couple of more hit and I'm not gonna be waking up anytime soon.' I thought to myself. I looked back at the dummy and got an idea in mind and I ran over in front of it, dodging the balls that were being thrown at me.

"Try to hit me." I taunted them, sticking out my tongue

"Oh you are asking for it" I heard one of them shout and next thing I knew there was a ball heading straight for me and I took my chance. It all seemed to go in slow motion almost. I turned around and while jumping at the dummy I concentrated and pushed it to the ground, when I was over it I stopped and it launched back up. I turned around in time to see it hit the ball back at its owner, knocking her to the ground. The balls stopped flying across the room and I stood up, victorious. I walked over and noticed that Tigress had been on the receiving end of the ball.

"Did I knock her out?" I asked them, they were all huddled around her.

"She will be fine, could someone please take her back to her room." Shifu said as Monkey and Viper carried her back to her room.

"I guess this means I win." I said, Shifu looked back at me only nodded. "Well all of that dodging made me hungry, how about some dinner?" I asked everyone, they only laughed.

"In a little bit after Tigress awakens for now back to training everyone. Kiryth come with me we have more to discuss." Shifu said, it seems like we always have something to talk about. I followed him back to his room as we left the training hall.

"So you found out information about my mother?" I asked Shifu, swarming him with questions, "Is she okay? Where is she? How do I get there?"

"Kiryth!" He shouted and I shut up. "The bandit that you knocked out woke back up today, you must of hit him really hard. Tomorrow we will go and see him, he says he knows some information that you will want to know. But what I want to know is will you be able to control your temper?" He asked me. I wasn't sure, I know seeing this bandit will make me mad, he did this to me. He changed my life and that isn't something that usually makes people happy.

"Yes, I will do my best to keep my temper down." I promised him and he nodded.

"Now go get yourself patched up you look horrible." He told me, laughing a little.

"I feel horrible." I commented laughing a little myself. After I got patched up I went to the trainging hall and just practiced on the dummy for a while. Soon it was dinner and Tigress had still not woken up from her injuries I caused her. I felt bad and after dinner I went to her room to see her. When I got tehre I saw her sitting up in her bed and she looked towards me.

"Hey sorry about earlier, I didn't know that the dummy would hit it back that hard." I apologized. She just looked at me and nodded.

"You know, you always talk about your mother. Anytime we talk about your family it is only about you and your mother. Don't you have a father." She asked me.

"I did, or at least that is what my mother told me." I said, taking a seat across form her on her floor. "When I was five she said that he left us, only leaving a note. The note didn't say anything much just 'I love you and I am sorry that I have to leave you'. I don't have any memories of him so I never really acknowledge that he was even part of my life."

"Sorry I asked, hey is dinner ready?" She asked me. I nodded and she got up and we left her room.

"I'm going to go to bed early, tell the others I said goodnight. I went to my room and sat down on my bed. I had thoughts running through my head, mostly about my father now. I ended up falling asleep shortly after that.

**Okay that is Chapter 4, hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am typing it. I actually didn't have the whole dodge ball thing in at first but thought that this story could use some laughs. Until than, goodbye. R+R**

**Thegunner18: Thanks for my first review, it helped me get this chapter out.**


	5. An Unwelcomed Visit

** Sorry for getting the chapter out late, I got caught up with FFXIII but that isn't an excuse and you should be reading my story instead of this. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC**

**Later that night after Kiryth had fallen asleep, Tigress paid her master a visit.**

Tigress knocked on her masters door to be granted access.

"Please come in," He said and she walked inside. "Hello Tigress, what brings you here?" He asked her. She had come there to find out something about the newest addition to the Jade Palace.

"Master I am sorry for ease dropping at dinner but, I over heard that you knew something connected to Kiryth's mother. Now I have known you for almost my whole life and I can tell that you know more than you are telling." She said to her master, "Is there something bigger here than just his mother going missing?" She was concerned a little, she almost thought of Ki as a friend and wanted him to be okay. Shifu looked around and than back at Tigress, as though he did not want anyone to hear what he was going to say next.

"Yes there was something else that I was told earlier." He started, "Now, Tigress, have you ever heard of something called Telekinesis?" He asked her.

"I have heard about it, isn't it the ability to move objects with your mind." She told him, he nodded.

"Yes, it take a lot of concentration and the person must be able to channel their chi. It is a very special and unique gift. Not that many people are able to do it." Shifu said.

"And you think Kiryth is one of those people?" She said, and with some thought, it started to make sense. All of the unexplainable things that have been happening.

"Yes" Shifu said, nodding. "But there is something even greater that will be hard for young Kiryth to hear. Have you ever heard of someone named Keith Kelin?" He asked Tigress.

**Back in Kiryth's room.**

I had a good nights sleep for once, waking up a little bit before the gong rang. So I decided to take a little walk around the palace. I had started to get use to my new sight, things would never be the same. Seeing the sun as a big white orb in the sky, that could still hurt to look at, was one of those things. Seeing the life and light it brought to our world was an amazing feature that I missed. Winter was starting to end and the trees began to grow their leaves, though they might have many colors growing, they all looked the same to me. I accepted the fact that my eyesight was never going to return to normal, so I decided to live with it.

The gong would be ringing soon so I went back to my room so I was not late for the gong. When I got back to my room I noticed that my mother's golden necklace was laying on my night stand. 'So that is where it went. I must of left it in Shifu's room and he brought it back here.' I walked over and grabbed it, looking at it. It reminded me of the life I once lived, the simple one where I would come home to a welcoming home after my day's at school. I pondered the idea of wearing the necklace, to show my determination to find my mother, and to keep some of that past alive. I went to put it on and found that it was a little to small, 'well there goes that idea' I thought to myself. I put the necklace into my pocket and then the gong went off. I jump out of my room and greeted my master with everyone else. Surprisingly Po was up and standing there in front of me, but the look on his face told another story. When we started to walk towards the training room I asked Po, "Dude you look horrible, did you get any sleep last night?" He looked over and me and he seemed to stare at me. I didn't know it than but he had overheard Tigress and Shifu's whole conversation about me.

"Oh uh, yeah had a really bad dream and I just couldn't sleep after that." He said shaking himself awake and looking back down the hall. I didn't question him about it any further and walked into the training room. Shifu never really told me what to do so most of the time I am 'training', it is just me practicing some simple Tiger Style moves Tigress showed me on the dummy. I saw the others off practicing on bigger and scarier things that seem like they were made to torture people who were being interrogated. I was rather surprised to see that the others were not questioning me or my living at the jade palace anymore and I took it upon myself to find out why that was. I left the training room in search of Shifu, maybe he told everyone what is happening with me. I found him out at the peach tree, he wasn't meditating but was just sitting there.

"Master" I said, bowing and alerting him of my presence. "I need to ask you something. Did you tell the others of my situation? Because they haven't been bothering me about it ever since the day I found out my home was gone." I asked him, wanting an answer.

He turned around and nodded, "Yes, not everything just that you would be staying with us until we can find your mother." He turned back around, looking over the valley. "After lunch we will be going into town, to talk to that bandit." I knew that was going to be difficult for me to handle, seeing the person who had something to do with the disappearance of my mother.

"Okay and don't worry, I will control myself if need be." I reassured him and left him in peace, He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Upon returning to the training room I noticed that the others had begun to spar with each other. When I noticed that Tigress was still training alone I wandered over there. "Um Tigress, would you mind showing me some more Tiger Style? "

She stopped her training and walked over to me, "Oh, and why is that?" She asked me and I wasn't going to lie to her.

"I want to train hard so when I find my mother I can protect her this time and not let anything between us ever again." I answered her, full of determination.

She smiled at me and said, "Good answer" and with that she proceeded to show me a couple of things. It seemed like we were training for what seemed like hours and I was having a blast. Here I was with my hero and she was teaching me to be just like her. It was like a dream and I never wanted it to end, but I knew it would. Lunch was going to be soon and after that my day was going to go from good to bad. But what really made my day were the next couple of words that left her mouth.

"Want to spar?" She asked me, after I demonstrated the latest move she showed me. I turned to her with an 'are you serious' look on my face. She would obliterate me with ease, but why would I ruin the moment and agreed with her request. By now the others wanted to watch this and were standing around the room, ready to watch these events unfold. We took out places across from each other and bowed, than took our stances. I didn't want to copy her exactly so I changed stances to something that would resemble hers. "Now before you get scared don't worry, I won't kill you" She said that and everyone laughed a little, everyone but me. I know she could kill me but that still scared me and I gave a nervous laugh.

It seemed like it would be a stand still for the longest time, she told me that the first move in any fight was the most important and took it upon myself to make it. I rushed over to her and went in for a punch but she avoided it by jumping over me. She landed and went for a sweeping kick to trip me and it worked, I fell down and quickly rolled out of the way of a couple of her punches. I jumped back up and went in for a kick and she grabbed my leg and flipped me over again, but this time she sat on top of me. I struggled to get out from under her but she pinned me down.

"Want to end this now?" She asked me. I knew saying yes was the wrong answer, she was testing me and I was smarter than that.

"Why would I want to do that when I could do this instead." I said and with that her right hand had punched herself right off of me and I stood back up. She stood back up with a confused expression on her face, she looked at her arm as though it had betrayed her but instead noticed something was around her wrist. She took it off and looked at me.

"Ki, is this your necklace?" She asked me holding it in front of her.

"You were busy pinning me you didn't notice that I had slipped it on, next thing you know I moved it and made yourself punch you." I smiled and she tossed it back to me and I put it back into my pocket.

"Well, I am not sure what to say except, good job." She said and we bowed to each other. It was time for dinner and we were all hungry, but I told Tigress to stay behind for a second.

"You were taking it easy on me, weren't you?" I asked her, I knew she probably did. If she really tried I would have been down in a couple of seconds. She looked around and than the next thing I knew she was holding me down and this time with no possible way of getting out of her hold. She got off me and just turned back toward the door and left for the kitchen. It seemed that she did not want the others know that she was taking it easy. I followed her to the kitchen and lunch was served shortly after. It was uneventful except for the fact that everyone was more talkative toward me now. It was a nice feeling that I had started to miss. Talking at the dinner table was something me and my mother did a lot, it was like a special moment where we could forget about our worries; just to talk and be ourselves. Soon after lunch I went to meet Shifu at the entrance to the palace. Winter was suppose to be over, but as though the weather knew how today was going to go, it was snowing heavily. We were bundled up for the trip down to the valley.

"Are you ready" Shifu asked me and I nodded. We started to go down the stairs. I have been living here for a couple of days now but never truly noticed how many stairs there were leading up to the palace. I have been never actually been at the palace before but the stairs are hard to miss, even if you just happen to glance in its direction. The only time I was ever even close to the palace, besides this past week, was when the Dragon Warrior was being picked. I could not go that day, my mother had gotten sick and I had to stay home and tend to her. She knew I wanted to go, more than anything in the world and felt bad. She promised me that we would go and visit the palace one day, now it felt like I had to make my own promise to her.

"I promise I will find you mother, I will bring you back." I said to myself hoping she could hear me wherever she was. I looked off into the distance of the village and it was not that busy. The storm seemed to slow down the valley for the day, many shops were closed. The walk to the jail was a little farther than I was expecting, it was in the further corner of the village. It was getting difficult to see with the wind starting to pick up, I could barely even make out the outline of Shifu walking in front of me. We had gotten to the jail and as we were entering someone was leaving. I couldn't see much but they seemed to be in a hurry, they didn't even have proper protection on for this kind of weather.

"Excuse me" She said, walking past me. I could tell from the voice that it was female. I think I recognized her as someone from school but when I turned around I only saw the door closing and the figure disappeared into the winter storm. The door slammed shut and the sleeping guard at the desk jumped up. He looked around and noticed that we were standing there.

"Oh, M-master Shifu, it's you." The guard said standing up stretching, "Sorry, its been a quiet day." He walked over to the keys hanging on the wall and grabbed them. "The prisoner is just over here, he awoke the other day and the first thing he did was ask for the kid."

"Hey who was the person that was just visiting?" I asked him, "I think I recognized her." He looked at me and said that they hadn't had any visitors today besides us. 'Obviously he slept through her visit, lazy guard' I thought to my self. He walked over the cell and banged on the bars with his police baton.

"Hey wake up, you have some visitors." The guard said and than left us to talk in peace. The boar stood up and walked closer to the bars, he had a foul stench. It seemed like he hadn't bathed in years, I almost coughed from it. He had some bandages around his head and covering his right eye. He reminded me of the pain I had felt that day and everything that has happened.

"Where is she?" I asked him, he chuckled a little, "Is something funny." I started to get a little angry.

"Right to the point I see" He said to me, looking into my eyes. I knew he could tell I was scared and I was. Above that though I was angry at him, but I was hiding it.

"Where is she." I said, not asking, "Why did you take her." Again wanting an answer, he cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked me, I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him, looking over at Shifu.

"We do not have time for your games bandit, answer our questions or there will be trouble." Shifu told the boar.

"Trouble? You don't know what trouble is Master. Now listen to my tale" He started to tell me, I listened. If he works for someone than maybe we can find out more about him and my mother. "Many years ago there was a young dog who was interested in kung fu. He would train in his room in all of his free time to practice. At the age of fifth-teen he signed up and got into a kung fu academy. He loved it there, it was everything he dreamed of and his life was perfect. It was during his time there where he fell in love with one of the girls that lived in the city, it was love at first sight. He would secretly leave for dates during the night, for that kind of relationship was forbidden in the academy. They were deeply in love and after dating for about a year he had proposed to her. It was inevitable but the masters found out and had wanted to punish him, but they did not. They had gotten married and soon afterward she was carrying twins. He still trained at the academy but did not live there anymore. One day he realized that he had a special gift, after training he went to the library to learn more about a technique him and his teacher was discussing earlier that day. He went to get the book but grabbed the one next to it on accident and checked it out. When he got to his room that night he had noticed that he had grabbed the wrong book, but it was interesting. It was about an ancient technique called telekinesis and he found it interesting." He started to pace around the room, continuing his story.

"The next day he asked his teacher about it. The teacher did not know of it but said that it had died out long ago and no one knows how to use it. This immediately sparked his imagination and that night he read more about it. He read that it took a huge amount of concentration and chi. He was meditating that night over it and decided to try to channel his chi and use it. He looked at the book and concentrated, he than watched as the book started to float. He was surprised by the outcome and started to practice more on it." He went and sat back down on his bed.

"He had started to fall further and further from his wife, not coming home for nights on end. He told her it was a surprise but she felt them slipping away. Days turned to months and soon the twins were born, a brother and sister. Than the day came where he would show everyone his amazing gift. He had a small demonstration set up, he was going to send a sword flying towards the dummy. He wanted to impress his master and prove he was special but when they all gathered in the room, he started his demonstration. He stood next to the sword and concentrated, with that the sword levitated. He turned toward the dummy and with a thought he pushed it and it went launching towards the dummy, embedding itself into it. He turned back towards the others and smiled but was met with screams and panic. People were screaming things like monster, freak, and The one master walked over to him and told him that he was to leave immediately. This made the dog angry and it got the better of him. He started to flying swords around the room, killing many people. He lost it, not many survived that night. He woke up the next day in his room and had remembered the whole night. He felt good about it all, they were not as superior as he was with his gift. He went home that night and told his wife what had happened." He got back up and walked toward us.

"His wife was horrified at his tale, she could not believe what he told her. She left that night and he wouldn't think about her again for many years. He didn't need anyone else, he was stronger than any foe he would face. Many years passed and he trained in both his kung fu and his telekinesis, learning to use both as one. One night he wanted more power than what he had, he wanted people to worship him. He was a god among people and one night he went to the palace where the leader of the city lived and killed him. It was a long night but he was victorious and he struck fear into everyone he ruled. "And that is why we worship him, our leader, our ruler, Keith Kelin." He said bowing what he said the name.

"Dad?" I said.

** Okay the next chapter should be up Wednesday, sorry about the cliffhanger. Until then, goodbye.**


	6. Kathrine

**Two Mountain Dews and a bag of Sun Chips later...**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda, Mountain Dew, or Sun Chips... Only my OC's**

"Dad?" I said. How could it be that he would be so corrupt.

"Oh so you know his name, he didn't think your mother would tell you the truth." The boar said to me laughing.

"You're lying, my mother said he left us when I was young!" I yelled at him, I was trying to control my anger.

"Oh you think I am lying, why not ask your 'Master' about the truth. He has known for a while now who was behind this." He told me. I turned to Master Shifu and looked at him. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes, he turned to the side and sighed.

"You knew?" I asked him, "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned back towards me and walked closer.

"I wanted to tell you but-" He started to say but I cut him off.

"But what? You think I wanted to hear this from the person who helped with all of that? Do you think that made me feel any better?" I asked him, on the verge of tears. He looked at me and cleared his throat.

"Fine if you want to hear it from me than I will tell you." He said and started to tell me about the conversation him and Tigress had last night.

_**Last night's conversation**_

_"But there is something even greater that will be hard for young Kiryth to hear. Have you ever heard of someone named Keith Kelin?" He asked Tigress, she shook her head._

_"He is an evil dictator that has taken over the city of Cas Ou, it is about a weeks journey from here. He is using the power of telekinesis to make the people of that city fear him and worship him as a god. And above all else, he is Kiryth's father." Shifu told her._

_"Wait what? Kiryth said that his father left them when he was very young, how does Kiryth not know about this?" She asked him and he just shook his head._

_"I am not aware of how he has not heard of this but I fear he may know soon enough. The boar that is at the jail is going to tell him all of this tomorrow and I am afraid that he might not be able to handle it." Shifu said. "Maybe I should tell him tomorrow before we go." Shifu asked himself. Shifu and her sat there for a couple of minutes wondering what to do. They heard foot steps outside the room and Tigress sprang up and pounced out the door. She had jumped Po as he walked by their room, she picked him up and brought him into the room, closing the door behind her._

_"Oh um hi, this is exactly how it looks" Po said to them, swallowing hard. They just shook their heads at him._

_"How much have you heard?" Shifu asked him._

_"I am sorry for eavesdropping Master but I heard everything." Po said, looking down in shame. Shifu just turned away and started to talk again._

_"Keith heard that his son was growing up here and was worried that he might become more powerful than him. So he sent out those two bandits to kidnap them both, lucky for us they only got his mother." Shifu told them. "I will hope for the best, I just hope he can handle the truth." Shifu said before sending his students off for bed._

I just stood there, I could not believe what I was hearing. Before I knew it I was running out the door and into the unforgiving winter storm that was going on outside. I hate the winter weather because it reminded me of so many things in my life. Until recently I use to enjoy the winter weather but now, it is hard for me to even look at it. Running through the snow is a lot colder than I was thinking, but than again you forget a lot of things when your running from the truth. The truth can hurt and scar you but even after you heal there is something for you to remember it by. It was only a couple of minutes ago when that truth struck me as hard as a sword cutting through diamond. That was five minutes ago and nothing has changed. My dad is still trying to kill me, he is probably torturing my mother, and I was not able to do anything to change it. I thought about just shedding my clothes and hiding in an alley way until I froze to death, it would save my father time by not having to do it himself. But something kept me going, I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept running. The storm was still as big as it was before we went to the jail house and showed no signs of slowing down. It was hard to make out the outlines of buildings and trees, everything was in a flurry of white. My vision didn't help much with that either, the only way I did not walk into things were because of the few lights that were hanging in the streets.

I stopped running for a minute to catch my breath and noticed that I had stopped right where my bedroom use to be. I was standing on the remains of my house, now a pile of burnt wood on the ground. I stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking of the good times I had living there. I had been my home since I could remember and it was hard for me to walk away. I started to realize that I had run out of the jailhouse without my coat and was now starting to regret it. I wondered if Shifu was worried about me, but I didn't care. I needed some time to think and with this storm I just needed some place to sleep. I put my hand into the pocket and felt my mothers coin bag she had given me that day and determined it had enough to buy me a room for the night. I went to the local inn and walked inside the front doors and was greeted by the warmth of it. It felt good to get out of the cold winter storm of the outside and for once it felt good to just be alone. The inn was not that big and it had the slight smell of liquor. There were some people in the corner table drinking there sorrows away on some alcohol and started making some noise. I think they were yelling at me for some reason but just shrugged them off. I walked up to the clerk and was greeted in a very friendly way.

"Hello and how are you this wonderful day?" The clerk at the desk asked me.

"Cold and empty, much like a room I would like to have." I said to her, handing her the money she for the room cost. She handed me the key and told me it was the third one on the right.

"Hello and how are you this wonderful day?" I heard her ask the next customer that was behind me as I left for my room. I got to it and unlocked the door, when I entered I was greeted by a cozy fire and a much needed bed. The beds at the Jade Palace were not what I was use to sleeping on and had started to make my back hurt. I got out of my wet clothes, hung them up to dry, and than hopped into bed. I grabbed my mothers necklace from my pocket and looked at it. So many questions were running through my mind but there was one that stood out the most.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked her, even though she was not there. I pondered the question before drifting off to sleep for the night.

_I was standing in an open field with the sun shining and the flowers growing. Looking around I noticed the many colors blooming on the flowers and the clear blue sky. I remembered this was just a couple weeks ago, my mothers birthday. We were having a picnic in the field just outside of the village, I went and sat down next to her. After we had eaten I gave her the necklace as her gift._

_"Oh Kiryth I just love it." She said to me, picking me up and embracing me with a hug._

_"Oh its nothing mom, I'm just glad your happy." I said returning the gesture. She started squeezing me really hard all of a sudden. "Uh mom, I.. I can't... breathe." I tried saying to her._

Than I woke up to my dimly lite room, the light from the fire was fading and it was starting to get cold out. I went to get up and realized that I could not move, the sheets on my bed were holding me down. I started to struggle to get up but had no luck, I looked around the room and was startled to notice a figure standing in the corner.

"Ah, you're awake. Good now we can start to talk." A female voice said to me. She started to pace around the room, keeping her full attention on me. "Now tell me, who are you?" She told me and I felt the bed sheets get tighter.

"My name is Kiryth and-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"You lie! Kiryth and my mother died long ago. Now tell me the truth?" She was getting angry and the bed sheets where starting to cut off my blood flow and my vision started to blur.

"I'm telling... you the tr-truth." I told her, I looked over at the necklace on the table and moved it over to her. She grabbed it and looked at it, she stared at it for a second and soon the sheets were not holding me down anymore. I got up and walked over to her and I could tell she was crying about something. "Are you my sister?" I said to her, she looked at me and just embraced me in a hug.

"I thought you guys died long ago." She was saying, her tears were making my shoulder wet but I wasn't worried about it. I repaid her the gesture and hugged back, I even started to cry a little bit. I had found the sister I had not know about until earlier today. We stood there for a couple of minutes before she let go and turned back toward the fire.

"I'm sorry but I only found out I had a sister today and so um, whats your name?" I asked her.

"It's Kathrine, but people just call me Kathy. I was named after mother." She said as she turned back around from the fire place and undid the coat and scarf she was using to cover her face. She looked just like my mother but younger.

"You look just like mother, I think." I told her, unsure of how to say that for I could not tell her features that well.

"Yeah, I remember being told that when I was younger, before you two went missing. Oh speaking of her where is she? I would love to see her again, it have been too long and..." She started saying.

"She's gone." I told her with disappointment in my voice, "Bandits from dad came and they kidnapped her but I escaped." I told her.

"I was too late, I knew I should have been faster. Okay Kiryth I have a story to tell you but first I want to know all that you know about your past?" She said to me, taking a seat at the table in the corner.

"Just call me Ki." I told her, "What is this story about because I was told a story earlier today and it didn't have a happy ending." I joked with her, but she didn't laugh. She had a very serious look on her face. I told her everything I learned about today, the day the bandits attacked me, and about my powers.

"It's about dad, I think he is going to try and kill us." She started to say in a whisper, "At first he just wanted back into his life but now he just wants us dead."

"I kind of figured that out, I talked to one of the bandits that kidnapped mother earlier today." I told her.

"Yes I know, I paid him a visit just before you got there." She told me and than I remembered the person that walked out right before I walked into the jailhouse earlier.

"Wait that was you? Why did you leave? How did you know where to find that bandit?" I started to ask her all of these questions and she didn't say anything. I got worried stopped talking about it, "Please, go on with your story." I said to her.

"Yes I will and don't worry, your questions will be answered. Now I will begin with the day our family was torn apart." She started to tell her story.

**Kathrine's Story**

"It all started after I had gotten separated from you guys, about ten years ago. It was after Tai Lung went on his rampage and when I returned home that day I found the house was destroyed and you guys were no where in sight. I was worried that you had gotten killed by him and started to cry. Right than this nice old man comforted me and told me there was someone who could help me and that he would take me to him. I had nowhere else to go so I followed him. It seemed like he had a lot of travelers with him, there were about ten or fifth-teen of us in total. We traveled for a couple of weeks and were only a days journey away when our caravan was jumped by some bandits. We had nothing to protect ourselves soon found ourselves surrounded. One of them grabbed me and the first thing I did was scream and yell telling him to let me go. He only laughed and than taunted me saying 'Oh yeah and what if I don't. What will you do?' I wasn't sure but I just started to stare at him, without blinking or breathing. The world just seemed to slow down and only me and him were moving, he soon found himself dropping me and than was flung back and into some bushes. He go back up and looked at me, horror in his eyes."

"'She's one of them!' Someone shouted."

"'We better run, she will kill us!' The bandits ran away screaming and panicking. I turned around and noticed that the people I had been traveling with were bowing to me. It was kind of weird and than that old man walked up to me. He told me that I had a special gift and that he wanted me to meet there leader, little did I know that that person was dad. We got to the city the next day and they took me to see their leader, our dad. When he brought me to him he knew that I was his daughter. We had a period in which things went well, for about 8 years. He trained me in Kung Fu and my telekinesis for most of my life. Then he noticed that my abilities were growing as powerful as his and I knew he was starting to fear me. One night I overheard him talking to someone about how he feared that I might become more powerful than him and over throw him. He wanted me and you two silenced. I felt betrayed knowing that the only person that was left in my life was out for my blood. I decided to leave that night in fear that it might be my last. I packed up everything I had and left through my window. It was a long and tiring journey, I had many obstacles in my way but the biggest were the people dad sent after me, to kill me. I had to learn how to fight to live and to do it fast."

"It was only about a week ago when I caught word that you two were still alive and proceeded to head out for the Valley of Peace the next day. I got here only a couple of weeks ago and after asking around town for a little bit I had learned where you two lived but when I showed up at the house, it was burnt to the ground. I felt defeated once more, knowing that dad might of gotten to you guys before I could of warned you about your impending doom. I decided to stay here, at this inn, for the night. The next morning I went back to the house to see if I could find any clues but I found a tigress sifting through the wreckage. She only found what seemed to be the necklace you have there and than headed back towards the big palace up the mountains. I followed her because she seemed to know something about you and I think she knew I was following her because she started to pickup her pace. I ended up losing her when I turned a corner and was met with a dead end and no one there. I knew something was up so I decided to stay here longer, maybe I would run into her again and get a couple of clues."

"Than the next day I decided to wander up to that palace to see if I could figure out some more clues as to where you were or what happened to you. I waited until night fall so I would be able to sneak up there a little easier and on my way up I ran into a messenger bird on his way to the same palace. I saw he had a message in his claws and decided it would be my best bet, so I looked at him and with some concentration I made him drop to the ground. I'm not the best at soft landings because I think I knocked him out. I grabbed the message and read it, it was to a Master Shifu addressing him that the bandit that attacked the town, the day I got there, had woken up and wanted an audience with him and his newest student. After reading that I took off for the jail house, knowing that the bandit knew dad and would have the answers I needed, but the door was locked up for the night. I went back to the inn and plotted out my plan for tomorrow, I didn't need anyone knowing who I was or what I was doing."

"When I woke up today I had everything I needed and when I went to leave the inn it was just a huge snowstorm outside. I bundled up and headed out the door towards the jailhouse. When I got there I made sure no-one was following me and slowly opened the door. The guard was reading something at the table and didn't notice that I had opened it. I flew the door open and bolted for the front of his desk, knowing he wouldn't see me. He got up yelling about how the door was stupid and stuff like that and after he closed it I knocked him out. I propped him back up at his desk and grabbed the keys to the cell. I could tell he was sent from dad the moment I looked at him, just something about him made him stand out. He was sleeping and I slowly opened the gate to his cell, not wanting to disrupt his slumber and walked closer to him. The next thing he knew was that he woke up hinging upside down like a cocoon made out of his sheets."

"'Hey whats the big idea.' He shouted, I walked closer to him and took off my hood. 'Who are- wait I know you. Your Keith's little girl, did you come to rescue me?'" I only shook me head and walked up closer to him."

"'Where is he?" I asked him, "Where is Kiryth and my mother?"

"What makes you think I will tell-" He started to say before I cut him off from oxygen for a couple of seconds before releasing some of the pressure of his cotton cocoon.

"I will only ask one more time. Where. Is. He!" I demanded from him, but I was getting no where.

"Oh your angry, just like your dad." He spat out at me, I tightened the cocoon even harder than before.

"Don't you dare refer to me as anything like my father. I am nothing like him." I told him, he only laughed in my face.

"What makes you think I will tell you where to find your family? I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain." He said before losing consciousness from hanging upside down too much. I stopped concentrating and he fell to the ground hitting his head and waking back up. I walked over to him and pulled out my dagger, holding it to his throat.

"I am only going to tell you one more time and the right answer will let you live another day." I stared my vengeance filled eyes into his. He didn't say anything. "Killing you myself will not be pleasant enough, ill have you do it yourself and with that I went to punch him in the face and he brought up his hand to catch my fist. I let him catch it and he threw me across the room, little did he know he had just sealed his fate because in the midst of that I dropped the dagger at his feet and as I got up he walked over to me, dagger in hand."

"Look who's got the upper hand now" He said to me. "Now before I kill you I think it would only be right to answer your last request. Your brother has been living up at the Jade Palace for a couple of days now, but you both will be reunited soon in the after life." He said before his own hand brought the knife up to his throat. "What the?" He said.

"I told you, that killing you myself wouldn't do justice." I told him getting up from the ground, " Now before you kill yourself I want to thank you for telling..." I was saying before I was cut off to the sound of the door to the jailhouse being opened. I quickly grabbed the dagger from him and ran out the door. Trowing the keys back to their place holders, I got out of there quickly so no one would notice me. To quickly in fact because I didn't even notice that it was you who was arriving right than."

"I immediately started for the Jade Palace, knowing that you would be there. When I got there I was greeted by the same tigress that had been scavenging the house the other day. I think I started off on the wrong foot because she was very mean to me. "Where is Kiryth?" I asked her, she looked at me puzzled by the question."

"Who are you?" She asked me. I was starting to get mad having my questions answered by more questions all day so I got a little too aggressive.

"I'm the one asking the question," I started to tell her, "But if you must know I am a friend of his." I lied to her, I didn't want anyone to know who I was exactly. She just stared at me for what seemed to be a long time.

"He isn't here right now, he left for the day on an errand." That is when I remembered that you were going to the jailhouse and that was probably you who had walked in as I left.

"That's right, he went to the jailhouse" I said to myself as I went to leave, but that Tigress jumped in front of me. I could tell I said something that I should not of.

"How do you know where he was going? Tell me who you really are or else!" She demanded from me. I was in no mood to fight but I wasn't going to leave without one. She got into a fighting stance and lunged at me. She connected a kick and it sent me flying towards the wall but stopped myself before slamming into it. I pushed off of the wall and went to return the kick but was greeted by a dodge and a punch going for my arm. I flipped around to dodge it and landed on my feet. I turned back toward her and she retook her stance. "You're not that bad, who taught you to fight?" She asked me"

"My father did, he is a great master. His name is Keith Kelin." When I said that name she looked at me as though she was seeing something else.

"Wait your father is Keith, so that makes you-"

"Kiryth's sister, yes." I finished her sentence before starting to attack her again. We were trading and dodging blows for a bit.

"I can't believe that he would send his own sister out here to kill his son." I heard her say.

"I'm not here to kill him." I said as I backed down from the fight, "I just want to see him." She was now backing down from the fight too. We bowed before walking closer to one another and she spoke again.

"He should be back soon if you would like to wait, but tell me one thing. Why has he never mentioned you?" She asked me. I really didn't have an answer, how could one forget his own sister.

"I'm not sure," I told her, "Maybe he forgot about me." I could tell my voice sounded defeated by those words. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before we heard the doors to the palace open and a small red panda ran inside.

"Is Kiryth here? He ran out of the jail house without his coat and I couldn't find him anywhere." He said to Tigress, completely ignoring me.

"I bet I know where he is." I told them before bolting for the door to leave. I ran out the door and started to run back towards the village and noticed the storm was starting to pick back up. I thought you might of gone back home, to where your house use to stand and I caught sight of you just leaving there, walking towards the inn to find some shelter for the night. I followed you in and after you got your room I walked up to the clerk.

"Hello and how are you this wonderful day?" She greeted me.

"I'm fine, hey what room did that dog just go to?" I asked her, slipping her some extra money. She looked around and told me before shooing me off. I waited for you to get into your room before sneaking in."

"I'm sorry for scaring you when you woke up. It's just that I have been betrayed so many times before and I needed to make sure you were who you claimed to be" She said, ending her story.

"I should be the one who's sorry, making you worry like that for so long. I don't really remember what happened that day with the village attack. All I remember was waking up in a new house and mother was there. She never mentioned you to me, but when Tai Lung attacked a second time I guess it makes sense why she was so worried about me." I told her, I decided to tell her what had happened in the last couple of days. She seemed to take it well and I could tell she was just happy for me to be okay.

"So you can't see any color?" She asked me.

"Nope" I told her, she had a sad look on her eyes.

"Okay I have an idea, I want you to close your eyes and picture mom." She told me and I did that.

"Do you see her?" She asked me, I nodded. "Okay now imagine that is me, since I look like her. Imagine me with brown fur. I have blue eyes and around one of my eyes is a dark circle of black fur, it kind of makes me look like I have a black eye." I giggled at that and she slapped me. "Don't laugh, okay I also have a strip of white fur going down my back, just like what you have. That is what I look like." It was nice being able to see what she looked like. When I opened my eyes it all went away and turned back to normal.

"Okay I'm beat, why don't we talk more about what to do in the morning." I told her as I got up and went back to my bed.

"Okay but um, I don't have a room. Mind if I stay here for the night?" She asked me.

"I don't care, as long as you don't snore." I said laughing, but she wasn't. "What?" I asked her.

"Well, I do snore, so I guess ill just be leaving now." She turned toward the door.

"No I didn't mean that I was kidding." She started to laugh and told me she was joking. We had a good laugh before getting into bed. I looked at my mothers necklace for a little bit, saying a prayer for her before drifting off to sleep.

**Okay I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Might have the next chapter up by Sunday until then Goodbye.**


	7. A Fight Untamed

**I can see why the other authors on the website don't promise dates for their next chapters to come out. Sorry for the date but here is the next chapter.**

Just as quick as she had come into my life she had left. I woke up to the gong being rung and I jumped out of bed, ready to meet the master that was not there. The warmth in my room was diminishing and noticed the spot in the bed next to me empty. I got dressed, making sure everything in the room was the way it was before I left. There wasn't anything she left saying she would be back anytime soon so I locked the door and went back down to the front desk to return the key. When I made it to the main lobby I noticed Kathrine sitting at a table talking to a leapord, she looked over and saw me. She whispered something to him and the leopard at the table got up and left the inn as I approached them both. I noticed she was dressed like she was last night when she infiltrated my room, covering most of her face and mouth.

"Who was that?" I asked her, taking a seat at the table. I noticed she was taking off her hood as I sat down at the seat.

"Just an old friend, so what do you have planed for the day?" She asked me as she continued to pull her hood off.

"Going back up to the palace, I'll have some explaining to do and I will probably be punished for missing-" I was cut off as I saw a glass get thrown at the clerk behind the counter. I looked over Kathy's shoulder and saw those drunks at the table in the corner yelling and cursing up a storm. "They are still here, I can't believe they can even still throw worth a damn." I said to Kathrine, getting a laugh out of her.

"You-you think your funny you punk?" One of the drunks said as he got up from the table almost tripping over himself. "You, hic, don't think that I-i-i can take you" He said, coughing up some of his drink. He couldn't even form sentences and I knew this might not end well. The other two at the table got up and followed him. There were three of them, they were all pigs and you could smell them from across the room.

"Look Sir, just go finish your drink, I don't want any trouble." I said to him, Kathrine just kept her back towards him. He stood there, well tried to anyway, but didn't move.

"You trying to tell me, us w-what to do?" He said, putting his hand on Kathrine's shoulder. He brought his head down near her ear, "Huh?" He asked her again.

"Kathrine, let's just go, I don't want any trouble." I told her, she looked at me and nodded. We went to stand up but he was holding her down. She didn't seem to mind it though and I noticed a smirk on her face.

"Kathrine is your name. I like that name, Kathrine, Kathy. Why don't you come join us in the room upstairs and leave this guy." He said to her and she didn't respond. "Oh the silent type I see, you know why I like the silent types?" He said, now grabbing her on both sides of her arms, getting ready to pick her up. He turned to his friends and said, "They don't say 'no'" He and all of his friends started to laugh and he tried to pick her up. I couldn't watch this, I knew Kathrine could get herself out of this mess but she was just sitting there at the table. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I had to protect her, how could I even begin to imagine saving mom if I can't protect her. I stepped closer to him and he looked at me.

"Now listen, don't make me hurt you." I threatened him, but he didn't buy it.

"Oh yeah, or what. You gonna hurt us?" He said back to me, I took my fighting stance and glared at him. He pulled a dagger out from his back and put it to Kathrine's throat.

"Now you listen. Me, my friends, and Kat here are going-" He was cut off when she turned toward him and looked at him. He dropped his dagger and fell to his knees, he was gasping for breath and stole a glance at her..

"My name is Kathrine and do you know what I like about silent types?" She said to him, looking past him at his friends, "They stay silent." And with that he was thrown back, colliding with the wall and falling to the ground. She turned to me and said, "Come on, let's get out of here." She said to me, not noticing that the friends had drawn their daggers and were about to strike. I looked at them and threw them back towards the wall as well, they landed in a pile, all unconsidered. She looked back at them "Nice job, but I get bonus points for thinking of a catchy one liner." She laughed as she reached down and picked up his dagger, handing it to me. "Here, in case you need something to protect yourself. People don't take it to kindly when we throw people to the wall without touching them." She walked towards the door. I just don't get her, there she was was a knife to her throat and she was treating this as though nothing had happened, she made a joke out of it. She must have been use to it, even the after affects of it all. People in the inn started to scream things at us.

"There monsters, they didn't even touch them." Someone said.

"Did you see that, they might come for us next." People were screaming at the sight that they had just witnessed and Kathy just walked out of there. She must be use to it, but I wasn't and was starting to get paranoid. It seemed like everyone was staring at us as we walked by them. As we walked outside the weather had drastically changed since the previous night. There was snow everywhere but it was all starting to melt with help from the sun. The wind had died down a little but was still chilly and it looked like it would rain later. We headed off for the Jade Palace.

"So have you ever been called that before?" I asked her as we walked toward the palace.

"Yes I have before and I don't like it. I'm not a cat and I don't like it when people shorten my name to make it sound like that. It pisses me off to no end." She told me as she put her hood and face cover back on.

"I was referring to being called a monster but note to self 'don't call you Kat'" I said to myself and she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I have been called that before and I don't care what other people say about me. I can't change who I am and neither can you." She said to me. She has probably been through enough to not care about what others think. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I started to climb them.

"I'm sorry Ki but I have some 'important business' to attend too." She said to me as I started my climb. I turned back toward her and nodded my head.

"When will I see you again?" I asked her as she turned back towards the town. She didn't answer for a couple of seconds.

"I'm not sure." She said putting her hands on her hips and looking towards the sun. "I don't like promising anything but I know I will see you again." She said taking her walk towards the town. I turned back towards the stairs and started my climb. I was taking in the scenery as I climbed, I wasn't able to enjoy it on my way to the jail house yesterday, I had to much on my mind. The overview of the valley was simply amazing, you could see people walking in every which way, kids playing, some of the trees were covered in a thin layer of snow that seemed to glisten in the suns rays. It put my mind at ease for a bit. I continued my journey upwards towards the palace and had finally gotten to the top. As I opened the door I noticed they were outside cleaning up some debris that the storm had carried in from last night. Tigress and Po where shoveling the sidewalks when they noticed me and waved, Po and Tigress walked over to me. I noticed that everyone was there, everyone but Master Shifu.

"Is everything okay? Po asked me.

"You had us worried sick." Tigress said to me as I looked around.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where is Master Shifu, I need to talk to him." I asked them.

"He is meditating right now, in the hall of heroes." Po answered me, "But where were you?" I explained to them what happened, how I met my sister and that I stayed at an inn for the night. I didn't tell them what happened this morning not wanting to relive it. "Well I'm just glad your okay, now how about some lunch I'm starving." As though the others heard him they ran off to the kitchen, quickly leaving me and Tigress by ourselves. She set her shovel against the wall and started for the kitchen before I stopped her.

"Hey sorry about my sister, she didn't mean to hurt you." I told Tigress, I felt bad about that whole fight they had.

"Oh she didn't hurt me, but she should be a little more friendly to people." She said to me.

"Hey you should be one to talk. Remember when I first lived here?" I told her and laughed a little. She wasn't in a joking mood from the way she was acting.

"Hey I try, sometimes. She just better look out next time, if she knows whats good for her" She started saying before it thundered and started to rain a little.

"Hey don't talk like that about my sister. She was just worried about me." I told her. She walked closer to me and growled.

"I will talk about her as I please. I am serious, she had better come with a friendlier attitude." She glared at me and I stared at her. The look on her face was scaring me. Would she really hurt my sibling just because of a little misunderstanding they had,

"You monster, how could you-" I was cut short by a slap to the face. The rain started to come down a little faster and didn't notice at first that I was bleeding. I brought my paw up to the cheek and felt a couple of scratches on it. "Okay I deserve the slap, but not the cuts." I looked at the dark smudges on my hands, I could tell it was blood. I watched as the rain washed it away and looked up at her. Her eyes were glaring at me, I must of said something to make her really mad. Before I knew it she jumped at me and pinned me to the ground.

I was struggling to get up and she was just staring at me. "What do you want!" I half asked and half shouted at her but she said nothing and punched me in the face. I felt my adrenaline kick in, I wasn't sure what was going on but I had to protect myself. I looked around and saw her shovel and then it flew at her knocking her off of me. I jumped up and took my stance, she did the same. We stood there again, like the other day, and just had a stare down. Then a clash of thunder and she took it as a sign to make her first move. I wasn't able to do anything except stay defensive, I was still new to fighting and kung fu. I was able to block most of her moves but took a couple of good hit and cuts. She still had her claws out and was swinging wildly. She wasn't fighting like herself, I could tell after watching her from afar. She started giving herself openings for me to strike her and after I got a couple of hits in she started to back down a little. We were fighting all over the courtyard and soon made our way over towards an entrance to the palace. She caught her breath for a moment, as did I, and then started fighting again. She knocked me down onto the ground and she was standing over me, fire and anger were in her eyes. I couldn't let my anger take a hold of me, I might hurt her more than I would want to. I was holding it in, going on the defense so I wouldn't get bloodthirsty.

She went in for a finishing strike when I pulled her shovel over to me and used it to block, I hit her away from me and stood up. I used the shovel at a staff and broke off the sharp end of the shovel with my foot. I didn't want to hurt her and I needed to protect myself. The rain was coming down harder and the thunder was getting louder. She got back up and ran back towards me, I didn't know much about using a staff and mostly used it to block her blows, never having time to hit her back. She got a hit on me and I went flying through the door behind me and into the hallway. She was punching at me and I kept backing away, blocking some of the hits and taking some too. I was starting to feel the affects of her punches and cuts. As I stepped backwards I could see the little trail of blood that I was leaving behind and I noticed that she was bleeding a little too, on her face.

"Tigress we have to stop this, I don't want to hurt you." I tried to tell her but she wasn't backing down. This wasn't Tigress, I have never seen her move like this or even hurt someone that wasn't there to hurt her. I had to put an end to this and now or I might not make it out of this alive. I blocked a hit and had time to hit her with my makeshift staff. When she stepped back from the hit I turned and ran down the hall. I wasn't sure where to go but I knew she was right behind me, I had to trip her somehow and the only thing that came to mind was this. I turned around and with my staff on its side launched it at her with my powers, it was like running into a trip wire and she fell flat on her face. I took this opportunity and ran down the hall more. I busted into the kitchen where the others were.

"There you are, wait Ki is something wrong?" Po asked me. He could tell from my heavy breathing that something was wrong. The others turned toward me and must of seen me bleeding.

"It's Tigress, she's gone crazy. We had a fight and she-" Was all I got out before she jumped on me and we fell in front of Po. She started to punch me and cut me a lot. I couldn't take it anymore and started to get angry. She flew off me and hit the wall, falling to the ground.

My anger took over for the next minute, it seemed to be longer but it was not. I could only watch as these events proceeded. I stood up, and grabbed the dagger I had gotten from the inn. My only focus was on Tigress before me, starting to get up from the floor. I pushed her back down and as I got closer to her she looked up at me, her eyes were not how they were during the fight, it seems that hit must of knocker her out of her rage. I wanted to stop right there and than, but what she said, about hurting my sister brought my anger back.

"Ki, don't Ki. I'm sorry." She said to me, reaching her hand out towards mine. I must of knocked the wind out of her because she was breathing hard. I didn't listen and as I went to plunge the dagger into her hand I heard Po run towards me to stop me. I turned around and he flew back towards the wall. I looked back at Tigress and he hand was held out for me, to help her up and forgive her but I was not in a forgiving mood and plunged the dagger into her hand, securing it to the ground. She let out a roar of pain and I snapped out of it. I looked at her as though I didn't remember the last couple of second.

"Oh shit, Tigress, don't worry." I told her, grabbing the knife and pulled it out, making her roar again. Po ran over to her and picked her up, than headed off towards the medical room. I only stood there and looked at the knife that had hurt her with, blood dripping down off of the blade.

"Ki how could you do that." I heard Viper say as she slithered out of the room. I heard Crane follow her out.

"What a monster." Monkey said to Mantis as they left the room, they all were probably following Po and Tigress. They were right, I was a monster.

"How could I." I said to myself, she had hurt me but nothing like I had done to her. My cuts would heal after a couple of day, but her hand could be seriously injured for a while. I gripped the dagger and stared the the pool of blood that was where her hand was at when I stabbed her. I wasn't sure why but I went over to the sink and washed off the blade of the dagger. I walked back outside, carrying the dagger, and stood in the rain for a bit, letting the rain clean my wounds. I found myself wandering up to the peach tree and I looked back at the dagger and thought about what I had just done to my close friend. She was defenseless and even backed down from the fight, but something drove to to continue onward. How would I be able to face her tomorrow, knowing that I had hurt her so. I looked up towards the dark clouds that were raining down upon the valley. I let my tears fall with them, I felt them fall down my face along with the rain. I wanted to run, run from here and just leave forever. I stood up and started for the main gates.

"You can't just run from every problem you face, you will never accomplish anything." I heard a voice say, looking around I did not see anything.

"Hello, who's there." I said, trying to find out who was there.

"You need to face your problems and confront your fears, or they will keep chasing you. Just like you chasing after your mother." It said again and I looked around, what I saw were some of the pedals from the tree forming the shape of a turtle. I knew it was Master Oogway, I had never met him but I have seen him before.

"Master" I said to him, bowing in respect.

"Oh no need for formalities, I am just here to offer some advice." He said to me, his voice was shaky and his words were slow. "Now, what is troubling you?" He asked me.

"It's Tigress, she got really mad at me and I took it one step to far, and stabbed her in the hand with my dagger." I lifted it up, showing him it.

"I see, well what is it you wish to do now?" He asked, I wasn't sure. I wanted to run away and just forget about all of this, but that would mean running away from the only hope of saving my mother.

"I am not sure, I know what I should do but, if I stay. They will only think of me as a monster. How could I even look them in the eyes after what I had done, she wasn't even fighting back when I had done what I did to her. She just looked at me and said 'I'm sorry'." My tears started back up again, I dropped the dagger and let some more tears fall. Oogway put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Now now, don't you worry. There is more than that to the story, just talk to Tigress about it. I have a feeling that she will forgive you." He said to me as I brushed the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, your words are wise master." I said to him, his words did make me feel a little better. I should at least apologize before I do anything rash.

"You must forgive yourself for what you did and others for what they did too." He said to me, before the wind picked up and the pedals broke off, scattering into the wind. "Remember, forgiveness is the greatest weapon." I heard the wind say to me. I stood back up and looked back at the palace. I grabbed the dagger and threw it over the cliff, I wouldn't be needing it anymore. As I approached the palace I noticed that the rain was starting to lighten up, lifting my mood a little more. I walked inside and was on my way towards the medical room. As I neared the room I heard talking and stood outside the door.

"He grabbed a dagger he had, approached her and than stabbed her. She wasn't fighting back anymore and I even think I heard her apologize for something." I heard Po say to someone, I was guessing it was Shifu.

"Okay, you can leave now." Shifu said to him and I heard Po walk towards the door and I hid myself until he walked past me, I opened the door to the room and was greeted by Master Shifu's staff hitting me in the face.

"Ouch!" I said to him, he held it at his side again and gave me his stare of death. I looked over at Tigress and she was laying down on the bed, a bandage around her hand. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked him

"Yes she will, but onto the topic of your fight. What happened between you two, I have never seen her like this." He said to me, looking over at her. She looked over at me and our eyes met, we stared at each other for a while. I felt all of my guilt come back and I couldn't answer him for a minute.

"I am not sure, we were talking about about my sister. She was threatening her, than I called her a monster and after that..." I started to tell him what had happened between us. Tigress sat up on the bed, looking back down towards her paw. After my story was over she spoke.

"Your not the only one to be called a monster. I know it can hurt when your different from others." She said looking up from her paw.

"What do you mean? Your Master Tigress of the Furious Five, who would call you a monster. I'm the real monster. I was called a monster earlier today, me and my sister, at the inn when we saved the clerk from being hurt. Everyone started freaking out and called us monsters." I started to tell her.

"It makes you feel different, like the others are better than you. They make you angry and you want to just show then you are not a monster but they just won't listen." She said, finishing my thought.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Because I was a monster at the orphanage. They all called me a monster, just because I had claws and a bad temper. When you called me a monster I kind of remembered those months. When no one would adopt me, I'm sorry about that. It just brought back all of those memories." She explained to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to her, apologizing for my mistake.

"It's okay, and don't worry, I can still move them all." She said to me, wiggling all of her fingers before wincing in pain. I smiled at her and was feeling better.

"Okay that is enough talk for now, Ki go to the training hall with the others until dinner time. Tigress will sit here and rest up for the day." Shifu instructed us.

"Master if I may, could I meditate instead? I am not feeling the best after our fight." I asked him.

"Very well, but get yourself patched up first before you pass out from blood loss." He told me and I did as he said. After getting patched up and leaving I went back and sat outside. It was still raining outside but it was letting up. At least it wasn't snowing, all that sun probably made it to hot anyway. I sat under the peach tree where I had my conversation with Oogway earlier that day and meditated. I heard a noise and noticed that messenger bird was flying towards the palace, I thought nothing of it and went back to meditating. I was still troubled a little bit, hoping my sister was okay, and found that meditating was harder than usual. I was worried about her, how she had just run off only saying she would be back. I had finally found someone who knew where my father, and quite possibly my mother, was and she left me. I knew she would be back and the wait was going to kill me.

'I shouldn't be out here thinking about this, that wont change anything. I should be in there training until I pass out, so when I have to confront my father, I will be ready.' I said to myself. I stood up and walked inside, I had a new found confidence that was guiding me to push harder. I had walked into the training room and noticed that no one was in there, 'maybe they were training somewhere else' I told myself. I spent the next couple of hours in there training, perfecting some of the moves Tigress had shown me and practiced using my powers a little more. I was in the middle of holding something up when the rumble in my stomach broke my concentration and the thing fell to the ground, breaking and making a loud noise.

"I hope no one heard that." I said to myself as I quickly pushed it into a pile and went to the kitchen. On my way there I ran into Shifu, heading there as well. "Master" I said to him as I bowed. "I would like punishment for what I did to Tigress today, it is the only thing I can think of to help calm myself." I said to him as my stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Hm," He said, standing there in thought before speaking, "Okay your punishment will be skipping dinner and training more. But I need to tell you something. There is a village nearby that has been having bandit troubles and we are going to help them out. You, Po, and Tigress will be staying here to protect the valley from any danger while we are gone." He told me.

"Wait, you mean I can't have dinner?" I asked him, falling to the ground from the hunger pains that would continue to haunt me. I heard him chuckle a little.

"Yes, now continue your training, tomorrow we leave for the village. We should be gone for about a week." He walked towards the kitchen, the door opened and the smell of freshly cook food filled my senses and made my hunger attack my stomach once more. I went back towards the training room to finish my training for the day.

**Okay there you go, a nice non-cliffhanger ending. On a side note there is a Poll on my profile I would like if you took a couple of seconds place your vote. I'm thinking about making a story about Kathrine and her past up to the chapter she comes into this story. It would be nice to see what you all think. Until next time, goodbye.**


	8. A Week Of Trials

**Day One**

The gong rung and we all hurried out into the hall to greet our master. Instead of telling us to continue our training he instructed us all to go to the kitchen. He must have been wanting to tell us about the journey they will be going on today. Walking down the hall I noticed Tigress was not with us, she must have stayed the night at the medical room. When we entered the kitchen Po started cooking breakfast and Tigress entered the room. She looked over at me and than back at the other masters.

"Ah Tigress it is great to see you are well this morning. Now onto the matter at hand." Shifu said to everyone as we all took a seat. I took a seat away from Tigress, I know I shouldn't feel bad but I still did a little. "Today we will be going to a nearby village that is having bandit troubles. Po, Tigress and Ki will be staying here to keep watch over the valley." He told everyone.

"Master why do I have to stay? I am sure the panda and Ki are capable of handling any trouble that comes to the valley." Tigress insisted. Shifu just looked down at her injured paw and than over to me.

"Because of your injury you would only be hurting yourself if you got into a fight. Now please let me finish." He told her and she looked back at her paw. Po handed out the food and Shifu kept talking about the journey they will be taking. They should only be gone for a week, a great time to get some practice and training in. After they get back I might even talk to Shifu about going and rescuing my mother. After dinner they all got their stuff together and we all met at the front gates.

"Now I am sure you three will behave well while we are away." Sealing glances at both me and Tigress. We just stared back at him and nodded. "Good now this should be no trouble at all but keep your training up. I will know if you miss any of it." He said to us, I am not sure how he would know but I think he had his ways.

"Yes Master" We all said to him and bowed. He bowed back and they left us. We watched as they made their way down the stairs and out of sight through the valley. We turned back towards the palace and we made our way towards the training room. I looked over at Tigress' bandaged paw and sighed.

"Look Tigress, I'm sorry for getting really angry during the fight." I told her.

"It's okay, I can still train. But you didn't keep your word." She said to me and I looked at her. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Remember last time you got that mad, over at the peach tree. I said, 'Kiryth, please don't scare me like that again' and you said okay. This time I want you to promise me that you won't." I remember that day, it seemed like a long time ago.

"Okay, I promise I won't." I looked into her eyes when I said that and I meant it.

"Okay good, now if you don't mind but I think I will just teach you some more today. I want to take it easy for a couple of days, let my injury heal a little bit." She told me and I agreed. I would be glad to have her train me for a bit.

"If you guys don't mind I think I'm going to go and help my dad at the shop today. He asked me to go and help and I wouldn't want to make him upset." He said to us. Tigress didn't mind and it seems he did this often. He ran of to his fathers shop and so it was just me and Tigress. We made it to the training hall and were practicing for a while. Our training was interrupted when our stomachs started to make noises that sounded like Po snoring at night. We headed off for the kitchen and when we got there we realized that Po was not there to make us dinner.

"Um, do you know how to cook?" Tigress asked me, looking over at me. I did know how to cook a little, from watching my mother. I took a look around the kitchen to see if there was enough to make soup. My mother made soup a lot at our house, she said it calmed the soul while it was troubled. I can see why she made it a lot, holding in all of those secrets about her past life.

"Yeah I think I can make some soup, I watched my mother make it all the time so I can give it a shot." I told her getting a pot out from the cupboard. She had to help me in the cooking process, I couldn't tell what half of the spices were, they were in unmarked canisters. I cut up some vegetables and started boiling some water.

"So, how old are you?" She asked me, kind of a random question. I kept my back to her as I cut up some more veggies.

"I'm fifthteen, but my birthday is actually tomorrow." I told her, "Me and my mother were going to celebrate like usual, going out to the field and having a picnic." The thoughts about my mother and how we celebrated were bringing tears back to my eyes. It was getting hard to see what I was cutting so I grabbed a towel and wiped the tears from my eyes. "We go there twice a year once for my birthday and once for hers. Its just outside of the valley in this beautiful field. During the summer, for her birthday the flowers are just blooming and it makes it look just beautiful." I said and went back to cutting the veggies. "But for my birthday the field has a light layer of snow on it, sometimes it glistens in the sun just right and it looks simply amazing." I finished and put the cut vegetables into the pot." sat down at the table and waited for the veggies to finish cooking. I looked over at Tigress and she was just staring at me. "What?" I said to her but she kept staring at me.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said, we turned towards the door and there she was, Kathy was standing there. I looked back at Tigress and she was glaring at her.

"Oh nothing just cooking some lunch." I told her as she walked over to the pot and stirred it a little.

"Soup, just like mother use to make." She said to herself and than took a seat at the table. There was so much tension in the room that I could have cut it with a knife. Tigress and Kathy stared at each other for a couple of minutes, it seemed longer. "Hey whats up?" She said to Tigress, as though they were best friends.

"Nothing" Tigress snapped back at her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Kathy said to her. Tigress stood up and so did Kathy.

"Yes I do, why are you scared?" Tigress said to her, they had a stare down for a little bit. I jumped in between them.

"Hey hey ladies, lets just settle down before this gets out of hand." I told them, trying to calm them down. They both backed down and sat, I walked over to the pot and tested the soup. "Almost done, now why don't we have a little talk about what happened between you too. Clear the air." I did my best to try to keep them both calm. I know if a fight broke out it would not end well and without Shifu here things could be worse.

"Okay I will start, I am sorry for being to jumpy the other day." Kathy said, I could tell she had to swallow some pride with that statement. Tigress looked back at her.

"Agreed, but I will let you know that I was holding back during the fight." She added on. Kathy laughed a little.

"Of course you were." She said rolling her eyes, I laughed a little. They both looked over at me and I stopped laughing and put my head down.

"Oh you think I'm lying? Lets go right now." Tigress said before her stomach intervened and rumbled, "I mean after lunch." She said. Kathy's stomach made the same noise.

"Of course, fighting on an empty stomach is a bad idea anyway." She said.

"Tigress I don't want you fighting right now, not after I hurt you yesterday." I looked over at her and so did Kathy.

"Wait what happened?" Kathy asked looking at both of us, we just looked away from her.

I signed, "Last night we got into a big fight and ..." I was starting to say.

"I injured my hand." She said, I guess she didn't want her knowing what had happened between us.

"So we will have our rematch when you are feeling better kitty." I heard Kathy say to Tigress.

"Just name the time and place, Kat." She snapped back, the tension came back into the room. I looked back at them and felt like a parent with two kids who were always fighting.

"Okay you two lunch is served." I said to them, pouring the soup into bowls and handing them out. We all sat there eating and having light conversation during lunch.

"So, what do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?" Kathy asked us.

"We are just going to finish our training for the day. The others are gone on some mission and its just us." I told her. She leaned back in her chair and put her legs up on the table.

"Well looks like there is some extra room for me here. If you don't mind." She said, getting relaxed.

"What?" Tigress said to her, standing up. "I'm sorry but we can't just let people stay here that don't live here." She explained her her.

"Well you guys didn't mind last night." She said to us, "I sneaked into an empty room last night after you all went to sleep. It was very relaxing." She said stretching and yawning. The only room that was open last night was, Tigress' room.

"You what?" Tigress yelled at her, getting more mad.

"Hey let's just calm down and go train some." I told Tigress, "You just don't know when to stop do you?" I whispered to Kathy.

"I guess I don't, I will talk to her later, make sure I didn't upset her too much." She said, knowing she went a little to far. Tigress got up from the table and left for the training room.

"Don't take to long Ki, I will be waiting." She said as she left. I looked over at Kathy who was still leaning back, her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

"You know I'm going to go after mom later this week." I said to her. I had been thinking about it for a while and I need to go rescue her soon. Kathy jumped when I said that and fell back in her seat, causing her to fall on the ground. Tigress heard this and ran back into the room, seeing Kathy on the floor she laughed a little.

"What happened?" Tigress said, she chuckled again at the sight of her on the floor.

"You want to do what?" She asked me, standing back up.

"I want to go after mom." I said to her again.

"Okay I know you want to save her but," She said as she stepped closer and smacked me in the head, "You are so stupid." I looked over at her, wondering why she hit me. "Don't you think that I would have gone and saved mom myself if I could? Dad, Keith, is more powerful than anyone you, me," She said, pointing at Tigress, "even you have ever faced." She started to explain.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't try." I said to her, standing up from the table. She wasn't backing down.

"You just don't understand the power he possesses. Let me explain this in a way you can under stand. If you go there he will Fuck. You. Up!" She yelled at me, "With a mere thought he can have you strangle yourself to death, I have seen him turn best friends into enemies, I've seen him kill his other sons." She said.

"What do you mean, other sons?" I asked her, but I knew what she meant.

"What do you think? Everyone treats him like a god, because of his powers. Some women 'offer' themselves to him and if they ever bare children he kills them so they won't become stronger than him." She told me, "You were no exception." She said to me, before leaving the kitchen.

"Maybe I shouldn't go after him, maybe I need to be stronger." I told myself. I heard Tigress walk up to me.

"Hey, cheer up. Remember I said I would help you find her, let's go train." She said to me, she grabbed my shoulder and lead me to the training room. We got near the room and heard noises coming from inside, when we entered it we saw Kathy on the spinning dummies. It was cool to watch her, she was using her kung fu to jump and dodge the spinning arms, anything that was getting to close would change directions all of a sudden. She must have been moving them herself.

"Wow!" Was all I could say, I got really excited from watching it all. "Hey you need to teach me how to do that." I said to her, she jumped out of the dummies and walked towards me.

"Maybe tomorrow," She said to me, before jumping back into them. I could tell I made her upset.

"She's okay" I heard Tigress say, I looked over at her and could tell she was a little jealous.

"Okay so where did we leave off." I said to her, she looked at me and we continued our lesson for the day. After hours of more training dinner quickly approached. Po had just gotten back from his father's shop and offered to make dinner. We all went to the kitchen and sat down at the table, Po was cooking dinner for us all.

"So that is the Dragon Warrior." Kathy said to to me as we sat down. Po turned around and smiled.

"Please just call me Po. No need for formalities." He said turning back to his cooking. I looked back over at Tigress and she was just staring off into the distance. She must have been thinking of something. Maybe tomorrow I could get some supplies to have a picnic in the field, just like me and mom use to have. Just me and Kathy to have some time to get to know each other more. I smiled at this thought and than realized Tigress was staring at me now with a confused look on her face.

"Is there something on your mind?" She said to me, I snapped out of it.

"Oh um nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow" I said to her. Po walked around and handed everyone their bowls for dinner. We started eating and no one was talking. The rest of the night went pretty quietly too, no one was talking or making much noise. We all went to bed shortly after dinner. I let Kathy sleep in my room for the night, I went to go sleep in the medical room. I laid there and realized that it had only been a week since I had been there and so much had changed. I realized how much more I was going to have to go through in order to save my mother and those people under my dad's control. I didn't think about it until then but it would be good to let those people see that he isn't a god. Let them stop living in fear from an evil dictator. I soon went to sleep.

"_There you are Ki, it has been a while." A familiar voice said to me._

_"Same with you, how long has it been? Fifth-teen years, hm." I answered him, he laughed._

_"Yes it has, and look at you. Just like your father," He said to me._

_"I am nothing like you," I snapped back, "And I am going to show you."_

_"Oh," He said, "Than what will happen to her?" He said pointing behind me, I turned around._

_"I won't let you hurt her!" I shouted, turning back towards my dad as he let out a sinister laugh._

**Day Two**

I woke up that morning from the gong. I got up and walked outside, being greeted by the sun's warming rays. This day started out better, aside from the nightmare I had, and hoped it would get better. At breakfast I asked Tigress if it was okay if I took the day off for my birthday and she said it would be okay. She wanted to try practicing today with her hand, to help get it moving again, so I wouldn't have a mentor anyway. After breakfast I caught up with Kathy before she went anywhere out of nowhere.

"Hey Kathy, can I talk to you for a minute?" I told her as she was leaving the kitchen. She turned around and faced me.

"Yeah, what's up." She said to me, I looked at her. She did look just like mom, it was like I was looking right at her.

"Um well, today is our birthday and I was wondering. If you would like to go on a picnic." I started saying. "There is this spot me and mom always went to for our birthdays and I was going there today and was wondering if you would like to join me?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah of course I would!" She shouted, running over to me and hugging me. She seemed to really appreciate the gesture.

"Okay, well I'm going to pack, why don't you go and get ready." I said to her, she ran out the room and went to get her stuff. I grabbed a basket and gathered some supplies from the kitchen. I went to my room and got my mothers necklace. Taking it would make me feel better, it would seem like she was there with us. I met up with Kathy at the front gates and we headed off.

"So where is this mystery spot at?" She asked me as we walked through the busy town.

"There is a field we go to, it is simply beautiful in the summer. All of the wild flowers and such are growing, so many colors to see. Well I can't anymore but it will be the same." I answered her. She didn't respond and we continued on our walk. It was just outside the valley, and when we got there I felt really good. She ran out for the field, running through the snow that was glistening from the sun, making it look amazing. We walked out a ways and sat down, I was unpacking the picnic.

"Here is to our sixteenth birthday." I said to her, pouring a glass of some champagne I had found in the kitchen.

"It seems like someone at the Palace likes to get loose." Kathy said with a laugh. I had seen Po sneak in there once and knew where he kept it, even Shifu had taken some back to his room once. I didn't drink much, except special occasions and I knew my mother would not approve of this.

"Yeah, so how have you been?" I asked her, making light conversation as we ate and drank. She seemed to hesitate for a bit but I shrugged it off seeing as though we were drinking.

"Oh I've been better. But enough about me, what about you. How have you been? Seeing anyone 'special'?" She asked me. I was caught off guard by the personal question, although the answer was a no.

"Oh not really. I've been kind of an outsider my whole life." I quickly answered, trying to change the subject, "I wish mother was here." I said looking up towards the sun. It was keeping us warm for the most part, the wind had died down so it was not that cold.

"Yeah," I heard her say, weakly. Than she started to cry, I just put my arm around her and pulled her closer. She took another drink of her champagne and grabbing the bottle, 'maybe bringing that alcohol wasn't a good idea' I thought to myself.

"Hey don't cry, we will save her so don't you worry." I tried telling her to calm her down, it was working a little bit. "Besides its like we have her right here," I said pulling out her necklace, "This was her's and I can tell that where ever she is, she is concerned about us too." Her tears had stopped.

"Thanks, but don't change the subject, I saw how you were looking at Tigress yesterday. You like her don't you?" She said to me, teasing me somewhat.

"What? Are you crazy, she is way older than me and she doesn't like me that much." I said to her.

"Oh, than why were you staring at her, hm?" She said back to me.

"I'm not sure, maybe because I was feeling bad about stabbing her the other day." I said to her, not realizing what I had said.

"Wait you stabbed her? Is that how you injured her, and here I was thinking she was to scared to fight." She said to me, pouring herself another drink and walking over to her pack she had brought.

"Oh believe me she is not scared of you." I told her.

"Okay well, I got you a gift but you might not like it." She told me as she turned around and held it behind her.

"Why would I not enjoy it?" I told her, not even expecting a gift from her. She pulled it out from behind her and it looked like my dagger.

"Is that my dagger?" I asked her, she nodded. "But I threw it off the side of the cliff yesterday, how did you find it?"

"I was just getting to the palace when I saw you throw it over the cliff. It's a great dagger, I'm surprised that pig had something like this. I yanked it out of the air and pulled it over to me." She said to me as she handed it to me. I looked it over and it did look better than other daggers I had seen before. "Oh and that isn't the gift look at the blade." She said to me, I looked it over and noticed it said 'Kiryth' on it and the blade looked freshly polished. "I was going to just get you something generic like pants but I noticed that you liked the dagger, even if you threw it over a cliff. It's nothing special I just called in on a favor." She said to me. I looked over at her and I wasn't sure what to say. Here she was, only knew me for a couple of days and already knew me better than I knew her. I set the dagger down and walked over to her, giving her a hug. She returned the gesture and we stood there for a minute.

"I didn't get you anything." I said to her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just shocked that you would be so grateful for a simple gift." She told me, breaking away from the hug. I stood there for a minute and pondered on something I could give her and that is when I thought of my mother's necklace. I held it out in front of her and she stared at it.

"Here, I want you to hold on to this, until we find mother" I told her as I put it on her. It was a perfect fit and she was speechless.

"Oh, thanks. This means a lot to me." She was saying, "Okay Ki I have something to tell you." She looked over at me. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or just her. "There was a bigger reason I came to find you than just wanting to meet you and mother. But after I met you that all changed." She started saying. She turned around and wasn't looking at me anymore. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, she was starting to make me worry. She didn't say anything after that and I didn't push the subject anymore. The rest of the picnic went great, we soon left and returned to the palace. At dinner we told them all what happened and I think we made Po cry a little. As we were leaving I heard Po shuffling through the cupboard, he was probably looking for his champagne. I went to my room and put my stuff away, setting the dagger on my night stand, I unsheathed it and looked at it for a minute. I went to bed soon after and my only thought was what Kathy had said to me at the picnic.

**Day Three**

'Today was going to be a great day.' I thought as I woke up from my sleep to the sound of the gong. I rushed off to the kitchen to see Kathy there and Po was cooking some breakfast. It was nice to wake up and not start the day being yelled at by Master Shifu. Tigress was still in her habit of starting the day with training and the sounds of her training could be heard from the kitchen. I took a seat by Kathy and saw she was wearing mothers necklace.

"Hey Kathy, Tigress is going to be busy training today so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind training me instead." I asked her as Po handed out breakfast.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to learn, I know some Tiger style and.." She said to me.

"No, I want to learn more about telekinesis." I told her, she stopped eating.

"Oh okay, that is a little harder but will be fun for me." She said looking over at me, smiling. After breakfast she took me out to the courtyard, she said we should have a wide open space to practice. "Okay now using telekinesis takes a lot of concentration." She started saying. I was listening intently on every word she was going to say, I would need to if I was going to try and save mom. "It is also very important that you do not get angry while you are using it also." She explained.

"Why is that?" I asked her, I had gotten mad plenty of times while I was using it and was starting to get worried about the results.

"It's complicating but it is why dad went insane. You see when you are mad you seem to concentrate and focus on one particular thing in your sights. Your eyes change color and you usually end up moving the actual person." She said to me. "Moving a person with it is impossible to do unless you let it take control of you more."

"But wouldn't that be good to be more powerful?" I ask her, she glared back at me as though I had said something bad.

"You don't understand, something dad did not know about was that telekinesis is more than just being able to move things with your mind. Let me explain this in a way that would make sense to you. It is like having another being inside of you that does it for you. When you concentrate and move something, you are letting it control you and it does the rest.. When you get mad you let more of it control you, making you more powerful but also letting it take a hold of you." She explained to me, "That day when dad was showing everyone his gift, the others started to reject him and call him names. He let his anger take control of him and he lost control, killing everyone there. He was able to recover from it taking control of him anymore after that but when he woke up the next day to mother being gone, he lost it again. The people of his city are frightened of him and so they treat him like a god so he does not smite them." I could tell she knew this from experience. I remember back to when it had taken control of me once, Tigress had to snap me out of it.

"Okay, I think I understand. Don't get angry or you go insane." I said to her, she nodded.

"Now off of that subject, let's get back to training." She said to me. "You have to learn to act fast in combat. You don't have time to sit around and wait for your opportunity If you keep your concentration on the fight, you can also keep it when you use your powers." After she said that we practiced for the rest of the day. Mainly her throwing things at me and I wasn't allowed to move, I had to detour their path so they would not hit me. At first she was throwing simple things like balls, those dreadful dodge balls, and other little things. But soon she got out training equipment and was throwing that at me to. I was pretty beat up by the end of the day but could tell that I was getting better at it. At dinner we all made small talk until it was time to go to bed. Only four more days until the masters would be back.

**Day Four**

After breakfast me and Kathy went back to training some more.

"So today we are going to spar." She said to me. I was a little intimidated by her saying that, after seeing what she could do the other day.

"Okay" I weakly said to her, I knew this could only end badly.

"Okay but first, rules. Number one, to body contact. We are going to be sparing with these." She threw me a staff and I caught it. I looked back at her and she continued. "Rule number two, you cannot be holding your staff at any point, so drop it." She told me and we both let our staffs drop to the ground. "And finally the last rule, you can only use the staff, so no outside help." She must of seen me eying some of the other projectiles in the room. We both stood there for a moment and levitated our staffs. At first it seemed like the whole sparing match would be like having a sword fight, blocking each others moved and countering them but I soon found it would be much more than that. It started off that way, we were both swinging wildly at each other, I was still kind of sloppy at this. It was really fast paced and seemed to be just like the sparing match I had against Tigress. She went in for a leg sweep and I went to jump over it but it caught my leg. I went to fall down and found myself using my staff to give me balance and keep me from falling. We were making contact every now and than, hitting each other and making the other person lose concentration for a second. We kept up the spar for a little longer before she went on an all out attack, causing of of her swing to break my staff in two pieces. This I used to my advantage, keeping one at her and another one on my defense, but I was starting to fall apart. I wasn't use to using my powers for this long or even on multiple object and my plan soon fell short. My staff pieces fell to the ground and I was completely defenseless. Even though I had gotten hit a couple of times the strain that my body was going through seemed to be more than just that. I was on the complete defense, just dodging her swings as she tried to get a hit on me.

"This is not going to end well for me is it?" I asked her, she laughed a little.

"What's wrong? Getting tired, we can stop whenever you want to." She said to me and with that she quickly tripped me and as I fell I felt her staff hit me in the back of the head and I landed on the ground. I noticed Kathy was running up to me and the world started turning black and I passed out.

**Day Five**

I woke up to the sound of the gong and a bandage around my head. I looked around as saw myself in the medical room.

"I feel like I have done this before." I joked with myself, remembering how I got here in the first place. I looked around and saw Kathy slumped down in the chair she must of sat in while I was unconscious. I got up off the bed and stretched, my body was aching a little from yesterdays activities and I could tell I was going to be hurting for a little bit. I walked over to Kathy and picked her up, taking her to the room she was staying in and set her down on the bed. I left the room and headed for the kitchen, my stomach was starting to make noises. I walked in and was greeted by Tigress and Po.

"Your okay, that's good to see." Po said to me, quickly getting up from the table and getting me a bowl for breakfast.

"Yeah, my head kind of hurts. What happened?" I asked them.

"Well we were watching your guys sparing match, well the end of it I think. She hit you on the head and the next thing we knew u were passed out on the ground. Kathy took you to the medical room and didn't leave your side for the rest of the night. She only left to get food for herself and than went straight back to the room. She was worried that you." Tigress told me. It was sweet to think that my sister was so worried about me, keeping me company while I was 'sleeping'.

"If you don't mind, would you mind training me some more toady?" I asked Tigress as I finished my breakfast.

"Um, yeah I guess I can. For a little bit, I'm falling behind on my own training." She told me. We got up and went to the training room. Po was staying back to clean up breakfast so we were alone.

"I noticed that you still have that dagger in your room." She said to me as we entered the room. "I had checked your room last night for Kathy, she was late for dinner and she wasn't in the medical room. I figured she went to grab something of hers but I noticed she was looking at the dagger sitting on your nightstand." She continued to say.

"Yes, I still have it." I explained to her what happened at the inn the previous day, " and then I threw it away that night but she got it back in her possession and gave it to me as a gift. She got my name put onto the blade, but I don't think I will ever be able to use it. I saw how much pain I put you through in my rage and I know that if I ever got mad and had that at my disposal. I would only hurt people with it." I said to her, my eyes were starting to water. I hated thinking about what I had done to her, the pain I had put her through in my blind rage that night.

"Hey now listen you need to forgive yourself for what happened. I did and you need to also, if you keep thinking back on it you will only put more stress on your mind." She told me, "And here, I got you something to help you remember that." She said to me before handing me a wrist band. It was black, I could tell that much, and it had the Japanese symbol for 'forgiveness' on it in white ink.

"What's this?" I said to her, grabbing it from her hand.

"You must forgive yourself for what you did and others for what they did to you." She said to me.

"That reminds me of what Master Oogway said to me the other day. I was outside, after our incident, and I was at the peach tree." I explained to her what had happened that night. She smiled at me.

"He said the same thing to me once, when I first got here." She told me, "Now enough talk, lets get to training." She said. I put on the wristband and looked at it, for once I forgave myself for what I had done to her and I felt a little better. We spent the better part of the day training, I was starting to get the hang of some of the more difficult parts of Tiger Style. I could tell I was making her proud. We were so busy training we hadn't even noticed that Kathy had even joined in on our exercises until I accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh Kathy I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said, not even realizing that she was in the room. "Oh you are awake. Sorry for worrying you last night. That hit on the head made me kinda tired so I took a nap." I joked with her, she giggled a little.

"Right, it had nothing to do about me winning that sparing match." she said back at me. We stopped the exercises for a second while we talked. Tigress walked over to the spinning dummies and started her training for the day.

"Of course not, I want a rematch." I said to her.

"Okay fine, but after my rematch with the tiger over there" she said loud enough so Tigress would hear her.

"You know I have a name right?" I heard her say as she was training inside the dummies. Kathy laughed at this and only continued to push Tigress' buttons.

"Oh I'm sorry kitty, did you say something?" She mocked her. Before I knew it Tigress was standing in front of her. She was quicker than I expected.

"No one calls me kitty and gets away with it, at least without some broken bones. So you want a rematch Kat?" Tigress said to her, it was like they knew how to upset each other.

"Okay but first, don't call me Kat." She started saying, "And second let's have our rematch, right here, right now." And before I could even say anything they ran off to the courtyard for their sparing match. I was chasing behind them and I ran into Po.

"Oh sorry Po, damn them, they are gonna hurt each other." I said to myself as I ran around Po. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Who's going to hurt each other?" He asked me and I explained to him that Tigress and Kathy were going to have a rematch in the courtyard. Me and him took off after them. I was surprised as to how fast he could move for being so big. We burst through the courtyard doors as they were just getting into place. I had to stop them, or at least say something to keep them from hurting each other.

"Hey!" I yelled at them they turned towards me, "Promise me that you won't kill each other okay?" I had to at least try that.

"Okay, I promise" Tigress said to me before taking her stance.

"Can't promise you anything." Kathy said, why was it that she couldn't even promise something so simple. They started their spar, although it was more of a fight.

"This is awesome!" Po shouted next to me, I looked over at him, "What? I like Kung Fu." He said to me before bringing his attention back to the match. They were both holding their own for a while, blocking and striking with great force. It was pretty amazing to watch them go at it. I wasn't sure what kind of Kung Fu style Kathy was using but it seemed to keep up with Tigress' Tiger Style. Tigress got a good hit on Kathy, sending her across the room. She caught herself as she landed and jumped back at Tigress. The spar went on for quite a while, but the ending of it was the spectacle of it all.

Tigress went in for a leg sweep and she caught Kathy and she fell to the ground. Tigress went in for the finishing move but Kathy tripped her as well. They were both on the ground now and Kathy jumped on top of Tigress. They were rolling around on the ground until they crashed into the wall, knocking all sorts of thing down on top of them. As the dust cleared Tigress was the only one standing up, she looked around for Kathy. She moved some of the stuff and helped her up to her feet.

"Okay, you win." She said to her, bowing in respect. Tigress did the same.

"That was the most fun I have had in a long time, let's do that again some time." Tigress said before looked down at her paw and noticed that it was bleeding again. "Damn, okay I'm going to get this bandaged up. I will meet you guys for lunch in a couple of minutes." And with that she went off to the medical room. Kathy walked over to us, the look of defeat was on her face.

"Hey, good job. I have never seen anyone keep up with Tigress like that, besides Shifu." Po said to her as he went off towards the kitchen. We followed him to the kitchen for some lunch.

"Wow that was awesome, you both were going all out and it was just amazing." I said to her, rethinking of the fight I had just seen.

"Yeah, I would of won if I used everything." She said to me.

"Yeah but it wouldn't of been a fair fight if you used it. Besides, did you see what you could do without it?" I said to her.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool, I learned mostly everything I knew from dad. He is the reason why I even keep up with my training." She said to me. I didn't like talking about our father, knowing what he has done to us only makes me mad to even think about him. "Hey whats that?" She asked me, pointing to the wristband around my arm.

"Oh this, just a gift from Tigress. It is the Japanese symbol for 'forgiveness'. She said I need to learn how to forgive myself and others, and got this to remind me of that." I explained to her.

"It is hard to forgive some people. Some people shouldn't be forgiven for what they have done, like dad." I could tell she was upset, we got to the kitchen and took a seat. Po was already cooking up some lunch for everyone. After lunch we all went back to training for the rest of the day and I spent the rest of the day training with Kathy. After training and dinner I wanted to show her the peach tree. We got there and sat down by it, basking it its calming aura.

"So, what are we going to practice tomorrow?" I asked her as we were finishing up with today's training.

"I won't be here tomorrow, I have some business to attend to in the valley." She said to me.

"Oh okay, well when will you be back?" I asked her, knowing that I wouldn't get a straight answer.

"I'm not sure, I can never truly know how long these kinda of things take." She said to me, she laid down and stared up at the midnight skies.

"What is it you have to do, can I come and help?" I asked her. She went silent after that for a minute.

"It's something I must do alone and it doesn't concern you." She said back to me, it stung to be told that.

"Well then, can you at least promise me you will make it back safely?" I asked her, I just wanted her to be safe. She was the only one that knew how I was feeling right now about my life and it would hurt me even more if I had lost her too.

"You know I can't do that," She said back at me. "Sorry if I'm so difficult but I have had too many promises broken in my lifetime."

"Like what?"

"Like certain things I will tell you about sometime, when I feel like it." She told me.

"Promise?" I said to her, getting a laugh out of us both.

**Day Six**

I woke up that morning to Kathy being gone. I felt a little empty inside, like my other half just wasn't there. It is strange how I have only known her for a couple of days but it seems like we have been friends since birth, literally. At breakfast we were all talking about how the others would be back tomorrow

"This place is a mess, we need to get it cleaned up or we might have to face Shifu's wrath." Tigress said to us as we ate.

"Yeah, including that mess you both made yesterday during your whole sparing match." I said to her. We decided to take the day off and get the palace looking its best for when the others got back the next day. The whole day I was worried about Kathy, she seemed to do that a lot to me. I had the task of cleaning up the mess Tigress and Kathy made yesterday. It was this or cleaning up the training room, and since most of the things in there still scare me, I thought this would be the easier mess to clean.

'Oh boy did they make a mess?' I said to myself, picking up some of the things they had knocked down. They were mostly things use for keeping the courtyard in good condition. The shovels they used the other day, some rakes that were used during the spring time, other things used mostly for outside work. I was getting everything picked up when I noticed that there was something on the ground that had caught my eye. I bent down to pick it up and it looked like a small vial of some sort, it's contents looked like some kind of liquid.

"I wonder what this is?" I asked myself, opening the top. I smelt it and I almost gagged on the smell of it. The smell burnt my nostrils and made my eyes water. I put the top back on it and put it in my pocket, I would ask them later to see if Tigress or Po knew what it was. I finished cleaning up their mess and went to see what they wanted me to do next. I walked into the training room just in time to see Po trip and fall over the many obstacles in his way.

I laughed at him, "Hey, so what do you want me to clean up next?" I asked him as he stood back up.

"Well for laughing at me you can go and clean up the bedrooms, oh but knock first, just to make sure no one is in them." He said to me, only to fall back down. I could tell he still wasn't use to all of that equipment they had for training I left the room and walked over to the living quarters. I did a quick glance at the rooms no one had stayed in for a coupe days, seeing as how they were gone, and they were spotless. I got to Tigress' room and knocked on the door, no response. I opened it up and walked in, it had a strange feeling to it, as though I was being watched. I turned around and saw no one there

'Okay, I'm just gonna leave this to her to clean.' I said to myself as I left her room the way it was. It wasn't messy at all but I felt like I shouldn't of even gone in their. I next went to Po's room, it was a disaster. It smelt as though no one had cleaned it in months, and that was probably true. I gathered up all of his sheets and clothes and took them to the laundry room. I went back to his room and kept the door open, trying to air it out. It wasn't helping much, in fact it was making the whole hall smell bad so I closed it. I got to my room and opened it, I hadn't slept in here for a couple of days since Kathy was using it. She kept it all neat and tidy. I walked over and picked up a couple of things that were on the floor and noticed that my dagger was still there on the nightstand. I put the stuff down and walked over to it, picking it up. I unsheathed it and looked at its blade.

"I will only use this to protect myself." I said to myself, making a promise not to hurt anyone. I put it back and went back to cleaning. I finished up the rooms just in time for lunch to start. We all sat around the table as we ate.

"So, where did Kathy run off to?" Tigress asked me.

"I'm not sure, she wouldn't tell me. She said she had some business to take care of in town today." I said to her as I ate.

"I think she's up to something..." She said to me, "And I don't like it." She said, getting up from the table to put her bowl away.

"I don't think so, I think its because she is just as tough as you are." I said to her, she laughed at me.

"Like I said before, she doesn't scare me. It's just how she came here all of a sudden, out of the blue. She knows who you are, where you were living, even your parents." She said to me.

"Well, that is because she is my sister." I said to her, she just left the room. "What was that all about?" I asked Po, he just shook his head.

"I think she is just upset with your sister. She has never been challenged like that in a long time and is now going to just go and train for the rest of the day. That is usually what she does when she is upset." He said as he got up and took care of lunch. I decided that it would be best to not bug Tigress for the rest of the day so I went out to the courtyard and practiced for the rest of the day. When I went to bed that night I took out that vile I had found and looked at it a little more closely. I wasn't one to know but if I had to guess it was some kind of poison.

'What would she be doing with something like this.' I thought to myself. I put it on my nightstand, along with my wristband, and went to sleep.

**Day Seven**

I woke up to the sound of the gong going off and I rushed out the door to greet the masters, but did not find them there.

"Look who's up early this morning?" Someone said to me, I turned around and noticed that Kathy was standing in the hallway.

"Oh, hey sis. How did your business go?" I asked her, she didn't answer me. "Fine don't tell me, lets go and get some breakfast." I said to her and we walked towards the kitchen. As we got near their I heard talking and it sounded like the other masters. I opened the door to see everyone was there around the table and talking.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Tigress said to me. I noticed the other masters were staring in my direction.

"Oh um, this is my sister. Kathy." I introduced her to everyone and they just nodded. Something wasn't right, everyone got really quiet all of a sudden and they were all staring at me and Kathy. "Is something wrong?" I asked them, Shifu stood up.

"Kiryth, if you would please leave us to talk in peace." He told me.

"Oh, I am sorry master," I said to him, "Come on Kathy let's..."

"No Kiryth, just you. We would like to talk to Kathy for a minute." He told me, I hesitated.

"What about?" I asked him, only to be hit in the head by his staff. I left the room and closed the door. I knew trying to listen in was not going to be the smartest thing to do, I would only make him more mad at me. Maybe he is mad that she had stayed here for a couple of nights without his permission. I walked off to the training room and started my practice for the day.

I decided to try out the spinning clubs and at first I was doing okay. I was dodging them, for the most part, but once I got hit by one of them it all went down hill. I walked out of them dazed and confused and decided not to tell anyone what I had just tried, for fear of being laughed at. I know I can do it, I just need to concentrate more on the fight at hand. I told myself that, trying to find some confidence in what my sister had told me. Once again though I could not, why did the other masters have to talk to her.

'Was is like Tigress had said yesterday, was there more to her story than just her finding me?' I asked myself. I was not in any condition to even try training for the day. I just sat there, wondering what was going on in the other room where my sister was at. I just hope I didn't get her in trouble with my master. I sat there and just waited for someone to come and get me. It felt like it was hours that went by and I soon found myself playing around with some of the training equipment. Levitating it and moving it around, I even worked on controlling more than one thing at a time. Soon the door opened and Kathy was standing in the doorway, the look on her face was sad and I looked like she had been crying.

"Kathy what's wrong?" I asked her, getting up and walking towards her. She pushed me away and turned around.

"Kiryth I need to leave." She told me, I could tell she was going to start crying.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Something has come up, I'm going back to face the consequence of my actions."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, I was baffled as to what she meant by it. She wasn't talking to me and started to walk away. "Damn it Kathrine, why can't you just tell me?" I yelled at her as she walked away.

"Because I have been lying to you, if you knew more you would just hate me like everyone else here." She said before she ran off towards the exit. I ran after her, I didn't know what was going on. I caught up with her and stopped her by grabbing her.

"I don't want you following me." She said to me.

"I will but first tell me what you mean by lying to me?" I asked her, I wanted answers.

"I can't tell yo-"

"Yes you can!" I yelled at her, cutting her off. She had tears running down her eyes, what was it that was so bad she couldn't tell me.

"You want to know? Fine!" She yelled at me, breaking my grasp of her. "I was sent here to kill you by father, but I just couldn't do it." She said to me. I couldn't believe it.

'Does everyone in my family want me dead?" I thought to myself.

"Please just promise me one thing, that you won't follow me." She said to me, and with that she was gone. I sat down. I heard walking coming from behind me.

"I'm sorry but it is better this way." I heard Shifu say to me. I just couldn't believe it all. I walked up and went to my room, I had to be alone for a while. I laid down in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I just couldn't believe that she would even consider doing that to her own brother, twin brother I might add. Tigress opened my door end walked in.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your sister." She said to me, taking a seat on my bed. I got up and sat next to her.

"Don't be, you didn't send her to kill me." I said to her. I stood up, "You know, my whole life I have been an outsider, a loner. I didn't have many friends and I lived alone with my mother. But you know what I had, a home. A place that I could go to and all of my cares would just go away and I would feel safe, but ever since that day I never really had a home, just a place to live. But when Kathy was here those fears went away again, just like at my home." I told her, I walked over to my nightstand. "You know I'm pretty stupid right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sometimes you can be." She said to me, "Why?" She asked. I looked back at her and than down at my wristband that was on the nightstand. I picked it up and put it on.

"Sometimes people need to be forgiven for what they have done." I told her, I heard her stand up.

"Your not thinking about running after her are you? Because it won't be a safe journey if you are." She told me.

"I know that but I won't be going after her." I said, picking up my dagger and securing it to my side. "I promised her that I wouldn't chase after her. So to keep my promise I'm going after my dad." I told her. I slid the poison into my pocket without her noticing. I turned toward her and she was looking at me. "Tell Shifu I will be back, I can promise that much." I said to her. I thought she would try to stop me from leaving.

"You can tell him yourself when you get back. But promise me one thing?" She asked me.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That you WILL make it back." She said to me and I nodded. "Do you think you are ready for the fight you will have to face?" She asked me.

"I'm not sure but I do know I had the best master to teach me, master." I said to her bowing. I never thought about it much but I realized that Tigress was more of a master to me than Shifu had been. She just stared at me, I knew I had surprised her with that. She bowed back to me and than gave me a hug.

"Now don't get yourself killed, student." She said to me, I knew she was going to be worried about me but I had to go. I had to find out for myself why she did what she had done. I knew all of my question would be answered soon. I left the Palace and headed for Cas Ou, I knew it would be a lengthy journey for me to endure but I was ready.

**Took me a couple of days to get this chapter out. I wanted to do it in two parts but decided that is would go better as just one. Hope you guys are enjoying it, I only plan on having 2 more chapters. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll. As always please R+R, and until next time good bye.**


	9. A Journey Of Fate

It was nice to be out on my own, ever since I could remember I always had someone watching me, or telling me what to do or how to act. But now I was my own man, a lone wanderer with a single mission, to save the day. It all was sounding like something out of a story my mother would tell me go to sleep when I was young, but that was my main intention. I was a couple of hours away from the Valley of Peace and soon realized that I might of ran off in to much of a hurry. I had forgotten to bring food and also a bedroll so I could at least sleep comfortable. At least I knew the general direction of Cas Ou. I had gone to the library once to look it up for when I was going to actually go there. I was well on my way, heading in the right direction. The weather had been getting more into the life of spring in the past week. Snow was not on the ground and the sun was shining upon the land, bringing the flowers and trees out of their hibernation. I was traveling down the road that most caravans and traders took when traveling to other towns and cities. It was a simple dirt road, trails were visible on it from where thousands of people had been pulling carts along.

"But I can't forget by true goal, it was to save my mother." I said to myself. But something kept me worried about Kathy too, I knew she could take care of herself but if she went back to dad, to try to save mom all by herself...

'You just don't understand the power he possesses. Let me explain this in a way you can under stand. If you go there he will Fuck. You. Up!' Her words rang through my mind. Even though he sent her to kill me I felt there was more to the story then that. Why didn't she kill me, did she realize something at the last minute. I had to stop thinking about it and just get there, I don't even know for sure that she had even gone there. I started to run up the path trying to get there faster and was out of breath in no time. I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down by it, noticing that my path would soon have me going through a forest.

"Man I am out of shape. I can't even run for 5 minutes without wanting to pass out." I said to myself, closing my eyes to rest for a minute. I soon heard a caravan pass along the road and I opened my eyes. Judging from the sun I must have fallen asleep for a good hour. I sat there for a minute before getting up. I stood up and stretched, walking over to a bush to 'relieve' myself. I turned around and saw the caravan stopped down the road and some people by it talking. I started walking back down the road, in the direction of the caravan. 'Maybe I can get a ride form him since he is going in the direction I need to go.' I thought to myself. The forest was not that thick, there were lots of trees and bushes but you could still see a ways away. As I got closer I slowed down, noticing that there were 5 figures, they looked like wolves, all standing in front of the caravan and its owner. I darted over into the bushes, hoping that they did not see my approach. I stealthily got closer to the caravan, hoping that nothing had gotten out of hand.

"Now for the last time dog, give us your money and you won't get hurt." The bigger, and obvious leader of the group, said to the owner. I looked over and saw a dog, he was taller than me, not by much, and he seemed to be pretty buff.

"Now now, can't we all just let me go. I swear that the caravan behind me has more money and supplies that you wouldn't even notice that I was even here." I heard him say, I knew he was lying I was just outside the forest and didn't see any caravans in any direction.

"You think I'm that much of a fool? That your little lie would work on me, your going to make me do this the hard way it looks like." He said, snapping his fingers the other 4 wolf drew their weapons and walked closer to the dog.

"Okay you asked for it." He said before he took what I thought was a fighting stance. It seemed like he instantly got wasted and was just stumbling around, the wolfs looked confused. One of them launched towards him and he stumbled out of the way and tripped the wolf, hit him in the back of the head and he hit the ground unconscious "Is that the best you've got?" He taunted. The others looked at each other in confusion and then all launched at him. He stumbled though their attacks, hitting them and causing them to run into each other. They all got back up and attacked again, this time one of them was coming up from behind him and he didn't notice him. He dodged the other two but turned around just in time to watch as the one was about to hit him with his dagger. I decided to step in at that point and I threw the dagger he had out of his hands and it landed off in the forest. The dog just laughed at this and proceeded to punch the wolf away from him. He got back into his 'stance' and turned around to notice the leader drawing his weapon. The other wolfs lay on the ground, moans and whimpers were coming from their injured bodies and I laughed. They both looked towards my direction and was noticed, so I jumped out and took my stance next to the other dog.

"Scram you little punk" The leader said, I remember the pig saying that same thing to me at the inn and it angered me. I launched him into a tree and he dropped his sword.

"Whoa." The dog next to me said, looking at what he had just seen.

"What the hell." The bandit said, getting up and grabbing his sword. "I don't know what you did but it won't work again." He said, launching his attack towards me, I side stepped out of the way and managed to trip him. When he was on the ground the dog kicked him in the nuts.

"Now go cry to your mommy you worthless pieces of shit." He said to them, kicking the leader again and they stood up running away. He looked over towards me and said, "Hey you need to be more careful, those guys could of really hurt you. Luckily I was here to keep you safe." He said patting my head. "So where are you off too?"

"Oh, yeah about that. Are you on your way towards Cas Ou?" I asked him, he shot me a suspicious look.

"No, I don't travel there its to dangerous." He said to me, "The better question is why are you going there." He leaned against his cart. He was traveling alone it seemed like, pulling his cart the entire was must be how he stays so buff.

"Oh long story, are you headed anywhere near there?" I asked him.

"I stop at a little town just about a days journey from there, I could give you a lift if you really want to." He said to me. He reached into his cart and pulled out a bottle. "Always need a drink after a good fight." He said to me before taking a big drink. "Ah, that hit the spot. Oh where are my manners. I'm Derek and you are?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm Ki." I said to him, he nodded.

"Ki, that sounds like something I have heard before. Is it short for Kiryth?" He asked me. I was taken back by this question and he must of seen his answer from the look on my face. "Oh so you are the dog she was talking about, she didn't talk to me much. Even if I was looking incredibly hansom this morning." He said before putting his bottle back into the cart.

"Wait did you talk to Kathrine? Where is she?" I started asking him all sorts of questions.

"Whoa take it easy there, I didn't talk to her. I tried to talk to her back in the Valley of Peace but she didn't even notice me. She was just walking past me mumbling something about someone named Kiryth. I tried to talk to her, but she must have been really distracted not to notice this hunk of man in front of her." He said, flexing his muscles.

"Dude, shes my sister." I said to him, his expression changed form one of manliness to one of surprise.

"Oh sorry about that." We stood there for a minute in an awkward silence before he spoke. "You said you wanted a ride?"

"Yeah, let's go." He said to me. I jumped up onto the cart and he moved to the front of it, lifting it up and started to walk.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked him, trying to make light conversation while we traveled.

"Oh I just go back and forth from town to town selling travel equipment. I make enough money to stay alive. It's nice to meet people on the road who can always use something and that is where I make the most. But I usually spend it all at the pub the next night." He said.

"So your an alcoholic?"

"Nah I don't have a problem with it, I enjoy it." He said laughing. "That's a joke, your suppose to laugh."

"Oh, I just don't get it."

"Your to young to get it probably, besides you shouldn't drink, it can become a bad habit."

"Yeah I can tell from your fighting style, its looked like you were wasted." I told him, laughing myself.

"You know I have heard that too many time. I have been in many bar fights and some didn't end well." He stopped the cart and turned toward me. "One of my first fights some guy drew his knife and the next thing I knew I only had three fingers." He showed me his left hand, he was missing his pinking and ring finger on it.

"Ouch, what happened next?" I asked him. He turned back and started pulling the cart again.

"Oh I beat the living shit out of him. Oh pardon my language, use to talking with other drunks. Besides that is how I even started fighting in the first place. I started getting into more and more fights and soon found myself getting beat up over and over. So I started practicing in between my travels from city to city. Most of the people I fight say I use the 'Drunken Style' and then laugh. It's funny for them until they end up on the floor because some drunk bastard just kick the shit out of them. Damn there I go again."

"It's okay, I'm not offended by your swearing." I told him.

"Yeah most people aren't, but it's not gentlemen like. Although nothing I do is like a gentleman but I can at least try. I've got to impress the ladies somehow. So enough about me, what about you? What is someone your age doing traveling alone?" He asked me.

"Hey I'm 16, I can take care of myself." I told him.

"You remind me much like myself, a couple of years ago I turned 16 thought I was on top of the world. Then you get into a bar fight on your birthday and end up losing your fingers." He said to me.

"Anyway I have some important business in Cas Ou, that is my intention for traveling." I told him, hoping he wouldn't push the subject any further.

"Oh, then why do you chase after your sister?" He said to me.

"I'm not, She made me promise her that I wouldn't chase after her. But if she went this way then I can guess you can say I'm chasing her." I said to him. It didn't seem to make much sense when I said it out loud but that's not what matters. What matters is that I am doing something without someone telling me to.

"Well good, wouldn't want to see her upset. I hate seeing women crying or angry, it makes me angry. Women should be treated better than that, so what did you do to her?" He asked me.

"Actually it's what she did to me." I said in a quiet voice. He stopped talking after that and we traveled for a couple more hours until the silence was broken. He stopped and set the cart down.

"Going to take a leak really quick, you should get up and stretch." He told me and he walked off towards some bushes. I got out of the cart and stretched, it felt good to stand up for a bit. It was getting cramped in there. I looked around and saw the end of the forest in sight and the sun was going to be setting an a couple of hours. I walked off the path and into the trees just a little, taking in the sounds and smells of the forest. Spring was just getting here and everything seemed to be coming to life. I turned and walked back to the cart. I saw that Derek was sitting up on the cart, drinking from his liquor.

"Want some?" He asked me, tossing me the bottle. I didn't drink much, mostly when my mom wasn't around and I took a drink. It smelt and tasted stronger than anything I had ever drank before. I gave him back the bottle.

"Whoa that is some strong stuff. What is it?" I asked him.

"Oh you've never had whiskey before? Maybe you shouldn't of drank so much of it." He said to me.

"I'm fine, I think." I said.

"Okay well just to let you know this isn't going to be a free ride." He said to me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your turn to pull the cart, at least for a little bit I need a rest." He said, taking another drink from his whiskey. I wasn't sure what to do so I walked over to the cart and picked it up. It was pretty heavy and I dropped it. "Hey take it easy, if you want I can just carry it." He said.

"No I have an idea." I said to him, it would take some concentration but I could do it. I stood between the two handles and slowly levitated them upwards, it was a little easier keeping two things floating now. I grabbed onto them and without feeling the weight of the cart at all I started pulling it.

"Whoa, so that is what happened during the fight. And I thought I was just seeing things." Derek said to me.

"Yeah, it's something I learned a little bit ago." I told him.

"That's kind of cool, wish I could do stuff like that. What is that called?"

"Telekinesis, it's a special gift my family can use. I don't know anyone else that can do it." I told him.

"That is awesome." He said. We talked about it for a bit as we moved out of the forest. I even let go of the cart and just walked along with it as we kept going down the path. We soon found ourselves outside of a small town.

"Here we are, the town of Hin Yao. It's been a while since I have been here." He said jumping down from the cart. "Thanks for keeping me company. But if you don't mind I'm going to head off to the pub." He said before taking his cart and walking off into the town. I walked in, it was different from the valley. It wasn't as busy or as crowded and I headed off for the inn. As I neared the inn I reached into my pocket and realized that I still had that key from the inn I stayed in back in the valley.

"Huh, I thought I returned this." I said as I entered the inn. I remembered not returning it because of the incident that happened. I walked past the front desk and continued towards the room. 'let's hope this work, or I might be sleeping out in the street tonight.' I said to myself as I put the key into one of the doors. It clicked and the door opened up. "Wow, I guess the same person makes all of these locks." I walked in and closed the door. I set my pack by the bed and climbed in. There was so much to come in the next couple of days and I was scared. What would happen if I failed, besides death. How would the others know what happens to me. My mind wondered a bit before I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up early today, getting out of the inn before they noticed that I had to sneak in last night. As I left the building I noticed the town was starting to wake from it's nights slumber. Some shops were opening up, the sounds of people could be heard walking through town, and the birds were chirping. 'Okay so if what Derek said to me yesterday was true than I am about a two days journey from Cas Ou." I said to myself. I needed to hurry but needed to stop somewhere and get something to eat. My stomach was aching and I needed something to eat, quickly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my money and counted it up. I had enough for a couple of things to get me through my journey, if I was lucky to find a good deal on stuff. I walked around the town that day, asking shop keepers and talking to them to see what they had for sale, but I wasn't getting anywhere fast.

"This is pointless..." I said to myself, taking a seat on a bench near the town exit.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard Derek talking, I looked up and noticed he was walking to me. He had a bandage around his right arm, probably from a bar fight he got into last night.

"Oh hey, I'm out of food and it is too expensive to get anything in town." I said to him, grabbing my stomach as it made noise. He started laughing and walked over to his cart.

"Okay, for being just a good traveling partner I will give you a small discount on some of my supplies." He said to me, calling me over to the cart. I wouldn't pass up on someones generosity and so I ran over to the cart. I was able to get enough supplies to maybe last me all the way to Cas Ou for sure, and I even got a bedroll.

"Hey thanks for all of this, I wish I had more to give you." I told him.

"Hey as long as you make it to, your destination okay, I'm glad I could help."

"Oh hey I think I know something I can give you." I told him, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the key I had for the inn and handed it to him. "Here take this, it's a room key to the inn. Well actually it seems to work on most of the inns I have been too. So if you find yourself in need of a place to rest you have the key to it." I told him.

"Thanks, I could always save money by using this."

"So where are you headed off too?" I asked him.

"I'm going back to the valley, I usually go from this town and back to the valley. Unless I hear of some good sales off in some other town." He said to me.

"Oh well can you do me one last favor? If you could relay a message to someone for me. I would like Master Tigress to know that I am doing okay and that she shouldn't worry about me that much."

"Ok I will" He said before grabbing his cart and heading off towards the other side of town, where we entered last night. I looked at the exit I was at and a cool breeze went through the air. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as though it was warning me of the dangers I would soon be facing. I left the town shortly after and started to continue my journey to Cas Ou. The weather was the same as yesterday, the sun was just rising and it was already warming up to the normal springtime weather. Traveling alone was boring, occasionally I would pass some people and we would trade 'hellos' and nothing more. As night soon followed I found myself pulling out my bedroll and taking shelter near a tree just off the path. As I lay down on the ground I stared up at the stars. There were so many of them, each on special in their own way, making them somewhat unique. I learned in school that people use the stars to guide them on their journey, so I looked at the stars before falling to sleep to see what they had to tell me.

_**Back At The Valley Of Peace**_

_ Tigress had been training ever since Ki had left, only taking small breaks to sleep and eat. She trained a lot whenever she was upset and Shifu knew this so he went to talk with her. It was late and past their normal curfew, she should have been in bed._

_ "You are worried about him, aren't you?" Shifu asked her, she stopped her training and walked over to him._

_ "More than that, he is so young and childish to have just run off like that. He didn't even plan his trip out, he forgot stuff, I don't even think he took food." She said to him, lowering her head. "He's so stupid." She said to herself._

_ "He may be but he is determined. Remember when Po had to fight Tai Lung, we all thought it was impossible, even for him. So if young Kiryth believes in his journey, however successful he may be. We must not give up hope." He told her. His words were wise, just like those of Master Oogway. The silence was cut short when a knock was heard on the main gates. They both walked off to the main gates, it was late and everyone else was asleep. They opened the gate and there stood an older looking dog, Derek._

_ "Yo, are you Tigress?" He asked her as they stood at the doorway._

_ "That's Master Tigress," She growled at him, "Who and what do you want?"_

_ "Oh feisty, not my thing. I am Derek, I was traveling with your little friend Kiryth last night before we stopped in Hin Yao. He wanted me to tell you ' I am doing okay and that she shouldn't worry about me that much." Derek told her and then proceeded to leave. Tigress stood there and looked down at her master._

_ "See, you need to have more faith in your students as do I." He said to her. She remembered that Ki was her student now and this was her first lesson of many she would learn._

_ "Yeah, I guess I have a lot to learn." She said, closing the door. They walked off and went to bed, Tigress was able to sleep easier that night._

I woke up the next day and packed up my bedroll. I headed out and I should make it there before nightfall tonight it I keep up a good pace. It was another day of boring walked but soon changed when it started to rain a little. It was just after dinner when the rain had started, it had come out of nowhere, creeping up on me without my knowing. I used my bedroll to keep me dry, levitating it above my head. Hoping to make it to the town soon I started to think of my plan of action.

"Running in there head first is the most obvious choice, but also the deadliest." I told myself.

"Then again, my dad won't even be expecting me to come so just walking in might not be such a bad idea."

"But what if I am met with any resistance?" I asked myself.

"That's easy, I can take care of some simple guards. Hell, even if they are well trained I can just use their weapons against them."

"Yeah but I should go in wanting bloodshed. I think just sneaking in would be the best plan of action." While having a small conversation with myself about strategies for confronting my father I didn't even realize that I was soon standing in front of a sign. The sign was old and I could only make out the last two words that just said, 'Cas Ou'. I had made it. My heart was starting to race and I was starting to panic. Here I was, at the end of my journey and I was to scared to even walk into the town. I looked around and noticed only a couple of people were walking around, all of them were wearing coats to protect themselves from the rain. I remembered my bedroll and I put it away.

"Last thing I want is someone pointing me out to some guards." I said to myself as I entered the town. There was an unsettling aura about the place, everyone seemed to be looking at me. I walked by a group of wolves and I heard them whisper something about how I look like 'him'. I could only take a guess at who 'him' was, my dad. I looked around, trying to see if I could spot the palace, where my dad would more than likely be living and holding my mom captive. I walked back to those wolves and asked, "Hey where is the..." I started to ask before they all just walked their separate ways. No one was talking to me, everyone I went up to, even just to say hello, walked off. I eventually cornered someone in an alleyway. "Are you going to tell me where the palace is?" I asked the goose who was trembling too much to even speak. "What's wrong?" I asked him, trying to be a little nice, maybe he would talk to me.

"I shouldn't be talking to you." He said looking around to see if anyone is near, "You look like him and we fear him." He said before getting up and running past me. I grabbed him by the should and asked.

"Where can I find, 'him'?" He looked around and pointed off towards a larger looking building and I let the goose go. As I got near it I realized that it wasn't a normal building, it was bigger and fancier. It was like a mansion and as I stepped up to the door two guards stepped out of the shadows, causing me to jump.

"What is your business here?" One of the rhino guards asked me. I held my ground.

"I have come to talk to him." I said and they laughed at me.

"And you think we are just going to let you in? Scram you little punk." The other guard said to me before drawing his weapon. I took a couple of steps back, 'man they aren't going to let me do this the easy way are they.' I was getting tired of all this, so I walked back up to the door.

"Hey we said to leave." One of the guards said to me. I drew my dagger and took my stance. "Ha ha, hey look at this he thinks he can take us." The rhino said before my dagger flew into him and he fell back and hit the ground dead. The other guard looked over at me, drew his weapon and ran towards me. I threw him back towards the wall and he fell down, dropping his sword. I 'picked' it up and stabbed him as well. Before I knew what happened I got my dagger from the first rhino and entered the palace. As closed the door I soon realized that this place seemed smaller on the outside and there was a long hallway. I walked up the hallway and stood in front of an archway, leading me to my fate.

"Okay here goes nothing." I said, trying to pump me up for this confrontation. I opened the door and walked it, it was a big throne room. There he sat, as I got closer I felt him staring at me an he stood up. He looked like he was dressed in a royal fashion, covered in jewelry and nice clothes. He smiled at me.

"Hello son." He said to me, I knew he wasn't happy to see me alive or even at all.

"Don't call me your son." I said to him.

**Okay there you have it, just one chapter left in the story. What will happen? Well you will have to wait and find out. As a side note today is my Birthday so my wish is to get some reviews, think you can do that for me? Anyway hope you all are ready for the end. And until next time, good bye.**


	10. Forgiveness

** Okay here it is, the final chapter. Now enough of this, onward to the story.**

** I do not own Kung Fu Panda, only my OC's**

We had a stare down, our eyes were locked onto each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. He did by standing up and stepping down from his throne.

"There you are Ki, it has been a while." He said to me.

"Same with you, how long has it been? Fifth-teen years, hm." I answered him, he laughed.

"Yes it has, and look at you. Just like your father," He said to me.

"I am nothing like you," I snapped back, "And I am going to show you."

"Oh," He said, "Than what will happen to her?" He said pointing behind me. He snapped his fingers and a door opened at the other end of the room. Two guards, dressed in armor just like the ones that were outside, walked in carrying Kathy. It looked like she was unconscious and wasn't moving, she was bound and gagged. Keith walked over to her and slapped her in the face, causing her to wake up in a state of confusion. She looked over and saw me there, her eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "She doesn't seem to enjoy the fact that you are here. Guards, drop her and leave us to talk" He said stepping closer to me. I glared at him, wondering what his next move was going to be.

"Where is mom, why did you kidnap her?" I asked him, hoping that question would finally be answered. He let out a laugh and looked back at me, I only glared at him.

"Oh, are you asking me? You should be asking the person who kidnapped her." He said, motioning towards Kathy. I wasn't sure what he meant by this.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Oh did she not tell you. How amusing that this assassin would go out of her way to not kill her target." He walked up to her and untied her gag.

"Why would she try to kill her own brother?" I looked at her, she only looked away from me and looked down at the ground.

"Wait, she said she was your sister?" He said, patting her on the head, "My my, you really did try and fool yourself with this one didn't you?" He said to her. He turned back towards me, "I guess I can explain everything before you both die." He said. "You see she is a trained assassin, she has killed innocents and criminal for her whole life. I hired her to go and kill you and your mother."

"Your lying!" I shouted at him, he only looked at me.

"Am I?" He questioned me. "Explain to me why she was so hostile towards you when you first met her? How she knew where you both were and your daily routines, hm?"

"Ki don't listen to him!" She shouted at me.

"You shut up, you had your chance to tell him." He looked back at me.

"She was just.."

"She was just what? Trying to get you kill that is what she was doing." I looked over at Kathy and she shook her head.

"That's not what I was doing." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"What about the bandits you hired to kidnap them both. For an assassin you weren't thinking straight with this target. So what were you thinking?" He said to her.

"I was just... I needed to find out more. You told me that they had something to do with me getting separated when I was young. At first I was blinded by my rage, but after thinking for a bit I soon realized that I could interrogate them and possibly find out more information." She wasn't looking at anyone, only the floor.

"Bullshit." I said to her, she looked up at me. "Don't make excuses for your actions." I was starting to get mad. "You are the reason why everything happened? Did you burn my house down too? Is that why you followed and attacked Tigress when she started asking to many questions?" It was all starting to make sense. How everything was linked to her, everything that has happened since the day I awoke in the palace, she has had something to do with it. She looked at me, tears falling down her face.

"That's not.."

"Not what?" I cut her off, "Not true? Than how do you explain all of that happening. You were the one that tried to kill me." I stepped closer to her.

"It is true, but not how you think it is." She told me.

"That makes no sense. Now you are just trying to save yourself." I told her, she could only stare at me.

"Ki, you know what else she did. She killed your mom, the bandits she hired killed her when she didn't pay them." He told me.

"She killed mom..." I said to myself.

"That's not true, Ki don't listen to him!" She yelled at me.

"Shut up!" Keith said, slapping her.

"Your the reason why mom is dead. Your the reason why I went colorblind, because of those goons you hired. All your fault." I was blocking everything out, except Kathy. I drew my dagger and walked up towards her. She turned towards me and we locked eyes, she only stared at me, her eyes were starting to tear up. 'She did all of this to me. This is all her fault.' I thought to myself. My hand was starting to shake as I held my dagger in my hand. I could hear my dad walk closer to me.

"Now take your revenge on the one who caused you and your mother so much pain." He told me as he turned Kathy so her back was to me. I lifted the dagger up above my head, holding it with both of my hands.

'I am doing this for you mom. This will bring us back together and keep us safe.' I told myself as I readied the dagger to strike her in the back. I looked at her neck, planning on where to strike exactly and I saw that she was still wearing my mothers necklace. Why is she still wearing that, what could it possibly mean to her. I was starting to have second thoughts about this decision and started arguing with myself.

'Strike now and kill her.'

'I can't, she is my sister.'

'No she isn't, didn't you hear what you dad said. She is some no name assassin who messed with someone bigger than her. Teach her a lesson she won't forget.'

'That is a lie and I know it, she's treated me like her brother ever since we met. She has talked to me and listened to me when I needed her to and I have done the same for her.'

'So, that was her job. She was waiting for you to show a sign of weakness and strike at you, but now it is your turn to do that.' It was hard fighting my own mind, trying not to give in to the anger and rage. I shut my eyes, trying to help sort all of this out.

_"Kiryth, Kiryth..." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and I was standing in my house. But something felt wrong about this._

_ "Yes?" I answered the voice, hoping to get an answer. I was spinning around in a circle, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from._

_ "Kiryth, where are you?" I called so me again._

_ "I'm right here, where are you?" I asked him, not figuring out where the voice was coming from. I heard something open up and I looked in the direction of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and she stood there._

_ "Mom? But I thought you were dead." I asked her, running over to her._

_ "Oh Ki, I have missed you so much." She ran over to me and we hugged. It was somehow different though, it didn't feel warming or nurturing. I just wasn't feeling anything from it. "Ki, I don't have long. I have to go."_

_ "What do you mean? You can't leave me." I told her, I was starting to cry._

_ "I have to, I only came to say goodbye." She said, patting my head in hopes of cheering me up._

_ "I don't want you to leave."_

_ "I have to, but I want you to do something for me. Kathrine needs to be forgiven, for everything she has done."_

_ "But she has hurt us so much. How can I do that?"_

_ "That is something you need to figure out for yourself. But I have to go..." She said, breaking away from the hug. She turned to leave the room but I grabbed onto her. She turned to look at me, I was trying to stop my crying for a couple of seconds to talk to her._

_ "I love you mom." I said to her. She smiled at me, her lovely smile that I would not see anymore._

_ "I love you too, son." That was the last thing she said to me._

I opened my eyes and I was back to where I was. Staring at Kathy, dagger in hand, I had some tears running down my cheeks.

'Even if she did that, even if this is all her fault. My mother getting kidnapped, my house burning down, my colorblindness but there is one thing.' I was saying to myself.

'Oh, and what is that?'

"I know my dad is trying to get me to do this, make me use my anger and rage to kill her. But it won't work. I know she is my sister because of one good reason." I said to my dad and my inner self. I slashed down with the dagger, cutting her free of her bonds. I quickly threw a kick at my dad and caught him off guard. I stood up and took my fighting stance, Kathy took hers next to me.

"Fool, I give you a chance to redeem yourself and this is how you thank me?" He yelled at us, his eyes turned from black to white. "Now I will just kill you myself" and with that I lost my grip on my dagger as he threw us to the wall. He was holding us up against it midair. He stepped closer, drawing his own sword and looking at both of us. "So it has come to this, you know I thought you both would have put up more of a fight than that. You should know you are dealing with the best." I knew this wouldn't end well, I was looking around trying to find something for us to use.

I looked over at Kathy and whispered, "Hey, you see my dagger behind him?"

"Oh I see where you are going with this." She whispered back, not taking her attention away from our father.

"You go for it, I will distract him." I whispered to her before looking back at my dad. "Keith, how about a last request?" I asked him. He looked at me, as though he knew we were planning something.

"You have my attention." He told me, I noticed the dagger slowly rise from the floor.

"Could you tell my why you waited so long before you came after me and mom?" I asked him, he hadn't noticed the dagger slowly getting closer to his back.

"Ah, a good question indeed. You see, for a while I had completely forgotten about you two. What reminded me was when I found out that there was an assassin In the town that could use telekinesis, it sparked my memory. When I first met, Kathrine, she reminded me so much of your mother. Her beauty, her figure, even her voice was all the same. I had heard many good things about her and found out she killed without questions. I told her some fake story about how you two were somehow involved with her getting separated from you when she was young and she was gone before I could even tell her how much I would pay her. I was hoping that she would kill you two without questions but she must have had another idea with you two." He told me, I could tell that he was telling the truth. He used and manipulated Kathy, just as he tried to do with my mere seconds ago. There was no word I could think of to describe how evil and demented he was, I was at a loss of words. "But now I want you to tell me something. Why do you think this low-life criminal is your sister?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Because there is something she can do that I know means she is my sister." I told him, watching the dagger steady itself behind him.

"Oh, and what is that?" He asked, stepping closer to me.

"She can use telekinesis. I mean how stupid are you dad?" I told him. Just than he realized our plan but it was to late and the dagger pierced through his chest and he stood there.

"How-" He said before losing consciousness and he fell to the ground, releasing us from his grasp. We landed on the ground and she ran over to him, she pulled the dagger out of him and set it on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she was looking him over.

"I'm just looking to see if we killed him." She said, looking at the wound that the dagger gave him. A small pool of blood was forming around him, the wound must of his something important. "He isn't dead, but he might not get up for a little bit. He is out cold." She said to me, walking back to me. "Good job, couldn't of asked for more help." She said, raising her hand to give me a high-five. I only stared at her, I was still mad at her for everything she had done. "What's wrong?" She looked at me. I reached my hand out and ripped the necklace off of her neck.

"You don't deserve this." I told her, holding it in my hand.

"Ki, you don't understand. He was lying about..."

"About what? Everything he said makes sense, you just can't admit it to me. How could you do that to your own sibling?" I asked her, unaware of the figure on the floor starting to move.

"I told you why, I was trying to get revenge on those who hurt me."

"Than why shouldn't I? You are the one who did everything to me, why not get my revenge?" I told her, she looked at me.

"You want revenge? Fine, take your best shot and see if I stop you." She said before I punched her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She stood back up, wiping some blood from her lips. "Is that all you got? I know that kitty back at the palace taught you better than that." I punched her again and she fell down. She lifted herself back up and stepped closer. I took a couple of more hit on her, she took everyone of them. She only stood there, taking it all in before I stopped and broke down.

"Why, why did you do this to me." I asked her, tears were falling from my eyes and raining down on the ground. She didn't answer, and I punched her again. "Answer me!" I shouted at her.

"I told you why, you just won't accept it. People do stupid things, things they wish they could take back" She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She was right, I didn't want to accept the facts as they were. I was hoping there was something else for me to be mad at, something else for me to take my anger out on but there was not. I looked at her, her face was covered in cuts and bruises. Her smiled disappeared and she looked down at the floor. We looked down and I saw a dagger sticking our of her stomach.

"Ki..." She said before it pulled out of her and she fell to the ground with a thud. I saw the dagger floating there and my father standing a couple of feet away, holding his side where he was bleeding.

"Weakling, now it is your turn." He said, shooting the dagger at me. I barely dodged out of the way and I turned back towards it. I needed to find something to use or I would die. I looked back at my dad as he ran towards me. I saw him and his dagger fly towards me and I quickly brought my dagger over to me. I deflected his dagger and we got into a fist fight. The fight almost seemed to be even for a bit, our swords were having their own battle, deflecting each other from stabbing their targets. It was hard keeping that much concentration on both the fight and my dagger.

"Looks like you aren't as powerful as I have heard you are. Too much time away from your training?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I just wanted to have a good fight for once, besides if I wanted to end it," He started saying to me before tripping me onto the floor. He quickly jumped on top of me and held me there. "I would end it." I lost my concentration on my dagger and it fell to the ground, he quickly brought his sword over to him and held it over my throat. "Any last words?" He asked me. I didn't know what to do, I saw my life flash before my eyes. There wasn't much for me to remember before all of this happened. I remembered my mom, waking up in the palace, the first time Tigress beat me in a spar.

'The spar!' I thought to myself, 'He has me in the same hold she did, and I know how to get out of this.'

"My last words," I said, letting go of the necklace that was in my hand and moving it behind him. "You are just like my master." I told him, he only grunted.

"How so?" He asked me.

"You think you won just because I can't move."

"What does that.." He said before the necklace looped around his neck and started to choke him. I lifted him up off the ground and he started gagging. I picked up my dagger and walked up to him. "What... now? Do you" He tried choking out his words, "Do you kill... your own father" He said to me. I was finally able to get my revenge. I pulled the poison out of my pocket and opened it up.

"I can tell you are wondering what this it, and to tell you the truth I am not sure. I think it's Kathy's and I think its poison." His eyes widened. "You know her being an assassin it might be powerful." As I held it up to him, showing him it I noticed my wrist band, 'Forgiveness' it rang through my mind.

'You must forgive yourself for what you did and others for what they did too.' Master Oogway's words rang through my mind.

'Go on, kill him!'

'I can't, I need to learn how to forgive.'

'You want to forgive him? After everything he has done to you?' I stood there for a moment, having another argument with my inner self. I tossed the poison to the side and it spilled out onto the floor.

"What are... you doing?" He said, trying to get his breath.

"I am not going to kill you. It wouldn't do me any justice. Here is what we are going to do." I told him before I took my dagger and slashed his wrists. He cried out in pain and I released him from the necklace that was choking him. "Now you have two choices, kill me and die. Or find help and we all live." I told him.

"But why? Why aren't you getting your revenge?" He asked me. I took my wristband off and threw it at him.

"It's called forgiveness." I told him. I walked over to Kathy and picked her up in my arms and headed off for the front door.

"You can't leave. I won't let you, I will kill you!" He shouted at me. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Dad, I mean Keith. Can't you see that you lost? Just walk away now and accept defeat."

"I can't lose! Your suppose to kill me." He shouted at me.

"You don't get it. If there is anything I learned from all of this is that forgiving someone can be a powerful weapons itself. I won't lose myself to the power and kill you, I know your plan. I am just walking away, I hope you find help soon." I said to him before I left the building. I walked outside and the last thing I heard from him was a yell of defeat. As I walked though the town I felt Kathy move. She looked around and saw me carrying her.

"Ki? Is that you?" She said to me.

"Yes, and don't worry I am trying to find someone to take a look at your wound." I looked down and looked at her stained clothes.

"No I will be fine." She said to me, holding her wound. "Can you set me down for a second, I want to bandage it up." I set her down and she pulled some bandages out from her cloak. "I just saw mom a minute ago. It was like talking to a ghost, she came to say goodbye."

"Yeah, she did the same thing a couple of minutes ago, before I freed you." I said to her, "But, you carry bandages on you?" I asked her trying to change the subject, she chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I've been hurt before and I learned from it." She said, wrapping her wound up with the bandage." She stood up and grunted. "Ow that stings. I think I can walk, but we need to get out of the town as fast as possible. If they find out what we did and find us..." 

"Don't worry, let's just worry about your injuries for now, okay?" I told her as we walked towards the edge of the city.

"Ki, I just want to say that I'm sorry. For everything I put you through." She told me.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I answered her. We were outside the city now and were camped under a tree with a small fire burning. "Besides if you didn't do anything I would probably just be back in the Valley of Peace having a stupid snowball fight." I said to her, looking up at the stars.

"I see. Well I am beat, good night."

"Good night." We soon fell asleep.

**Two Days Later**

As we stepped closer to the palace gates I knew that my journey was finally over. It had been a long and grueling time and I was glad that it was going to be over as soon as we got there soon. We stepped up to the gates and I opened them, walking in I didn't see anyone at first.

"I wonder where everyone is?" I asked Kathy, she stepped in and looked around.

"I think I hear something coming from the training room." She told me, heading off towards it. I followed her and as we got there we looked in and saw Tigress in the middle of a grueling exercise. I stepped in and cleared my throat. She looked over at me and she ran over to me, embracing me in a hug.

"Whoa, okay I didn't expect that from you." I told her, hugging her back.

"Okay I will leave you two alone but I'm going to go and lay down for a bit. Catch you guys later." Kathrine said, leaving the room and heading off to get some sleep.

The next thing I knew Tigress slapped me and I looked back at her. "Did I deserve that?" I asked her, rubbing the mark she made on my face.

"That was for making me worry about you for a week." She told me. Then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And that was for..."

"Keeping your promise." She said before turning her back to me and folding her arms behind her like Master Shifu. "But more important matters are at hand, you have disappointed your master and you must now pay."

"Oh yeah, sorry, maybe running off wasn't my best decision." I told her.

"No not that." She told me.

"Then what is it I did?"

"You took our wine and for that you will do laps around the palace." She turned back towards me.

"Yes Master." I said, bowing to her. I proceeded to run off to begin my training at my new home and family.

**Okay hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did. I know it was kinda anti-climatic but I'm not that good at fighting scenes. If anyone has any questions or comments please feel free to leave a review, PM me, or even E-Mail me and I would be happy to answer them. If I get enough I might do a small Authors Notes chapter after this one. Quick shout out to Thegunner18 for supporting me through the story. Until next time, good bye.**


	11. Authors Comentary

Okay I am not sure where to begin with this but here it goes. I saw someone else do this at the end of their story, and I thought it was a cool idea. So if you just want to read about me rambling on about how this story could have been better or explaining little thing about my story than you are in the right spot to be. It will seem that it is like a commentary about my story. Um, well to begin this was my first story that I have ever written and finish. I have started other little stories before but never had the strength to finish them, but with this one I pushed through that and was shocked when it actually became as long as it was. With it being my first it will also most definably be my worst and I can tell from re-reading it. It was never really planned out, which is bad for a story I know.

I outlined the first couple chapters, I think the first three, and typed them up. But after that I soon found myself just sitting down and typing the next few chapters without any form of outlines or guidance for me to go by. So you see the plot get kinda jumpy with how everything gets explained. But when I got to Kathrine coming into the story I did start to outline again, mostly because of her.

When I first thought of her character and how I was going to introduce her as this 'total bad ass who knew just what to do in almost every situation' that I wanted to do a back story for her, aside from this one. I started doing a small outline for her back story and I soon found it to be a couple of pages long and I thought to myself 'I can't put this in one of my chapters, it's too long and a complete story itself ' so I kinda did a small summary of it in this one. And you might notice if you are reading her story, 'A Dirty Dogs Past' that she lied to Kiryth about her past. I was still playing her that she didn't trust Ki yet and she wasn't sure how he would react if she came out and said, "Oh yeah I'm an assassin FYI and have killed people in cold blood. How are you?" It just wouldn't work like that. Also I might of confused some people with my last chapter on how it began with Keith talking about how Kathy wasn't his sister. I wasn't sure how to play that whole scene out and I thought I did a good job with it, and after reading a little bit into the chapter you soon realize his dad's evil plan.

So I started doing outline for the last three chapters also and they turned out better than I could have guess they would have without doing an outline. I am in noway a writer so I am not sure how one goes about even writing a story, I just like doing outlines for papers so I used that technique to help me write this story, and had I stuck with it all the way it would have turned out much much better.

I feel by typing this next part people might start to see the 'flaws' in my story but here it goes. I might of hyped up how bad ass Ki and Kathy's father really was and how anti-climatic I made the ending. Truth is that I am no good at writing fight scenes, especially ones when you have characters who can use telekinesis, it got confusing for me. So during this whole scene you might wonder why Kathy doesn't just fling the dagger out of Ki's hands, or his dad just use his powers to remove the necklace around his neck, or even as to why he wanted Ki to get more powerful than him in the first place. I was kinda stuck there for a couple of days, not sure how to even play this scene out without it having all sorts of continuity error and all of that mumbo-jumbo, so I ended up not worrying about it that much. Even with the whole 'key to the inn', I am sure that keys to inns would not have worked in every room everywhere but I remembered that he still had the key and he needed a place to sleep so I just put it together.

As for the character's lets start with Kiryth. A couple of years ago me and my friends played DnD, yeah I know I'm such a nerd but anyway, and that was the name I made up. I am not sure what it means, if anything at all, and I have used it for little things ever since than. He represents me the most between him and Kathy. I am colorblind in real life, but only red/green colorblindness. If they are next to each other I cannot tell them apart from one another, so that is where that came from. As for telekinesis, it has always fascinated me, like if I could have a superpower it would be the power to move things with my mind. Also when I first started reading stories on FanFiction I came across one written by Hides His Eyes called Roses (It is rated M just an FYI) and the main character in there had similar abilities as Ki and I found that to be something cool to bring into the KFP universe. That is when I really started to map out my story and start getting it typed up.

For Kathrine, it is a little different. As for the name it was the first thing that popped into my mind, and I wanted to keep everyone related to Kiryth to have their name begin with a 'K' for some reason (Keith, Kathrine, Kiryth). After deciding on the name I soon realized that she was a dog but if her name was shortened she could be called 'Kat' and I knew that I had to put it in there somewhere when someone call her that, like at the inn, and she gets really pissed off from it. She kinda represents me, which is kinda weird since she is the opposite sex but anyway. When I play any RPG like DnD or Fallout I do a kinda stealthy, bad ass, kill you without you knowing, kinda character. So she is kinda my evil side if I ever had one.

As for the others I never really put much thought into them. For Keith I was just using him as the antagonist for the story and a goal for both Kathy and Ki to overcome. But for Derek, I am not entirely sure what I was thinking when I wrote him into the story, I think it was really early in the morning (just like right now). My one friend got this really weird card game called kung fu fighting and in it there are stances for you to use and they give you bonuses. One of them was the Drunken Stance and I thought that it would be funny to have a bar brawler character who uses that stance and in came Derek. I am not sure if you got a laugh reading how he was fighting but I did when I was typing it up, quietly giggling to myself just like when I wrote the whole dodge ball scene in my earlier chapter. (I am not sure if you have ever seen him fight but if I could show you how he fight it would be like Spike from the Cowboy Bebop anime). I also gave him enough detail so if I use him again, like in Kathrine's background story, that I could have him pop back in for a little bit. As for him missing two fingers in a bar fight... that will be explained in Kathrine's story, I kinda wrote him into it after I finished the outline for her story.

So if you are still reading this I guess I should say my thanks. Thank you to my reviewer(s) and to all of my readers. I hope you had fun reading it because I had fun typing it up. Also a quick thanks for Hides His Eyes for kinda giving me the idea and inspiration, and also to TheGunner18 for helping me though some of my chapters. As for a follow-up story, I might do one. I have some an idea for something and if I feel up to it I might make a sequel, but don't expect it anytime soon. Well time for me to get back to work hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review or pm me if you have any questions or comments and I will answer them and until next time Good Bye.


End file.
